The Odyssey
by BrokenNarsil16
Summary: Gohan has mysteriously disappeared. When Shenron reveals that he may be in grave danger, his family is left to cope as best they can. Pan and Trunks take to space in search of him, leaving Videl brokenhearted, with only Goten for support. There are strange forces at work in the universe, and everyone will face trials and dangers of both heart and mind. Set after the end of Z.
1. In The Beginning

**The Odyssey 1**

_In The Beginning_ -

Author's Note: This story is set approximately twelve years after the end of Dragonball Z. I do not consider GT as canon, and therefore ignore it here. Also, I disregard the new movies as they would only complicate the story. I will update the story weekly at minimum, and I promise to complete it. I've had a bad habit of leaving stories unfinished, but I'm trying to change! So thank you for reading and please leave a review - they do matter to me.

"Dad!" Pan screamed, jumping from her chair in shock. She had been mid sentence, when her father just vanished. One second he was there, smiling down at her with that comforting way of his, then he was gone. Videl cried out as well and ran over to where he had been.

"Gohan!" She yelled, looking around the room. Neither of them were sure what had just happened. They both knew their Gohan was a powerful man, and could likely make himself disappear without their noticing, but this was so odd.

They searched the house and yard, calling for him. Pan couldn't sense his energy anywhere, and this was worrying. Chi-Chi heard the commotion and came running, thinking the house was on fire or something. When they told her what had happened she relaxed into an annoyed grimace.

"Those damned Saiyans," She fumed, "They get the notion to run off and train or fight, and there they go. Poof! Goku is always pulling stunts like that, every time I turn around he's gone off again for who-knows how long."

Videl tried to find comfort in Chi-Chi's words, for she had been witness to more than a few of these very 'stunts' Chi-Chi was carrying on about. But dread was beginning to gnaw inside her. They continued the search, despite Chi-Chi's protestations, and came up empty.

"I'm going to Bulma's," Videl said finally, "Maybe Vegeta can sense him or something." She was feeling the tinges of panic, but was trying to keep it together for her daughter. Pan was staying strong, but it was obvious that she too was worried about her father. She was already a very powerful young woman, and had mastered many of the subtleties of ki manipulation that would allow her to detect her father's presence if he were anywhere around.

"I still think he's flown the coop to train or something," Chi-Chi said, trying to comfort them, "But I'll go with you and help." They dug out the capsule with the fastest vehicle they owned and sped away for Capsule Corporation.

When they arrived it was near nightfall. The Capsule compound was alight and buzzing with activity as they hurried into the building. When they found Bulma and told her what had happened, she was obviously on the same page as Chi-Chi, "I know Gohan is a family man now, but he is a Saiyan after all. I'm sure he'll be back soon." She said.

"I know my own husband!" Videl blurted, a little more harshly than she wanted. The women all stopped and stared at her, "I'm sorry, but I know Gohan wouldn't just fly away like that without telling us. We were in the middle of a nice conversation. I hate bothering you but please, I just want to find him." Tears were beginning to puddle in her eyes, despite her best efforts to curb them.

The two women were more somber now, and hurried down the corridors to the training area. Vegeta was in the middle of his evening workout, and stared at the troop angrily when they opened the door, after Bulma had terminated the simulator.

"What is it?" He asked, mopping a gloved hand across his sweaty face.

"Vegeta, can you sense Gohan anywhere?" Bulma asked, "He's gone missing."

Vegeta barked a sharp laugh, but came up short when he saw how worried Videl obviously was, "What do you mean, he's 'missing'?"

"He just disappeared." She said, beleaguered.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, staring off into space. After a few seconds he looked back at them, serious now, "I can't sense him at all. He's either masking his energy completely or is very far away." He scanned the faces of the women, realizing that something indeed was wrong, "Did Kakarott use instant transmission with him?"

"No," Chi-Chi said, placing her hands on her hips in disgust, "I haven't seen _my _husband for months!"

"Goku wasn't there, Vegeta." Videl said, staring at the ground.

Vegeta was silent for a few minutes more before finally sighing with annoyance and walking towards the exit, "I'll get dressed. I have an idea."

The seven dragonballs glowed softly in the night. They were gathered together on the deck of a large pool that framed the recreation yard of the Capsule compound. "I can't believe we're wasting a wish on the likes of this." Vegeta mumbled.

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma chided, "How would you like it if I suddenly went missing? Actually, don't answer that. You probably couldn't care less!" Vegeta grunted.

Bulma walked up to the dragonballs and tossed her hands into the air. It was nerve-wracking every time she witnessed this, "Shenron! I summon you forth!"

The darkness of the sky seemed to intensify as a wind stirred and billowed the hair and clothes of those gathered. Thunder rumbled in the clouds, and lightning danced across the sky. Finally, with a burst of brilliant, golden light Shenron appeared, hurtling from the balls to loom menacing above.

"You have summoned me," The dragon roared in his deep, growling voice, "You may have one wish granted. Name it now."

"Shenron?" Videl said timidly, shaking with fear, "Can you locate my husband, Gohan?"

The dragon was silent for a long moment. The group watched intently, breath bated with anticipation. Finally, Shenron spoke, "I can locate him. Is this your wish?"

"Yes!" Videl said, feeling a surge of hope.

"Very well. He is far from here, on a planet called Mourd. I cannot tell you more, my power seems to be stopped there," He spoke that last sentence with obvious annoyance, "That is all I can say, now I have answered your wish. Farewell."

With that, the dragon vanished back into the balls, which rose spiraling into the air and with a final burst of golden light, rocketed away into the darkness. The group stood in silence for a while, digesting what little had been said.

"Mourd?" Videl spoke first, "Where is that? Why couldn't Shenron tell us more?" The small flash of hope she had felt was fast being sucked away.

"I don't know," Bulma said, thinking. She had been to space before, and was trying to recall the names of planets she had seen, "I wonder if it's close."

"Then it's hopeless." they heard Vegeta say quietly. He was standing staggered as if he had been slapped, eyes wide. He stared at the place where the dragonballs had been, seemingly unable to comprehend what had been said.

"What do you mean? Vegeta?" Bulma walked over to him and was staring at him. His look was worrying, "Vegeta, what are you talking about?"

Slowly, he looked up at them. His face was dark and drawn. He looked at Videl, "I'm sorry girl, but I'm afraid Gohan is beyond our reach now." He turned stiffly to walk back towards the housing building. Videl gasped behind him.

"Hold it!" Pan yelled, jumping in front of him, "What the hell are you saying? That's my dad!" She was standing with her arms out, blocking his path. Vegeta stared at the girl as if he didn't see her.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, walking over to him, "You're scaring us. Do you know that planet?"

He was silent a while longer, but finally spoke, "Come inside and sit down."

"When I was a mercenary under Frieza's control, I traveled across the galaxy, doing his dirty work," Vegeta began. The girls were all seated on a large half-moon couch on an upper floor of the Capsule housing unit. Goten had arrived, and was standing nearby. Vegeta sat in a chair in front of them, "All over the galaxy I heard frightened whispers of the planet Mourd. Even the strongest creatures, capable of laying waste to planets, feared the very name of the place. Frieza, with all his might, would never go near the sector."

They sat, staring at Vegeta as he spoke. Videl and Pan were wide-eyed with worry, fearing to hear any more but not wanting to be left in the dark. He continued, "They all said the same thing – the planet was an inescapable hell. The story was that there was some magical field around the whole world, extending even into space around it, that sapped the power from even the strongest beings. Anyone unlucky enough to find themselves within range of this field never returned. It was said that the planet is the playground of a terrible evil force, which makes those weak, stranded souls fight one another for it's sport. The whole place is a death pit."

Videl was dazed, staring wide-eyed at Vegeta. Bulma and Chi-Chi tried to comfort her, but it was doing little good. Pan was staring at Vegeta, tears in her eyes, but a grim look chiseled onto her face.

"So how did these stories get out there for you to hear them, if nobody ever escaped?" Pan demanded, blinking back her tears and hiding behind her anger, "I think it's all just a story."

Vegeta stared at her for a moment, admiring her pride and wit, "You're a true Saiyan, Pan." He said at length.

"Answer me!" She shrieked.

Vegeta took a breath, "I always thought the same thing, and had forgotten about the place until tonight. Two things make me question my judgment, however. The first is Gohan's disappearance. There were stories also of people vanishing without a trace, never to be heard from again. The traders and mercenaries who spun these tales always said they were whisked away to Mourd, but I always thought they were fools. But then the dragon said the very name of the place, and said that even his power couldn't penetrate further than the rim of the planet. All these things together have made me reconsider those foolish old tales."

Pan looked to the floor, defeat on her face. She had put most of the clues together already, since Vegeta had began. It was only for the smallest chance of hope that she pushed, and now she had to relent as well. She felt the hot tears burst free from her control and drip onto her lap.

"There has to be something we can do," Pan said at length, standing up from her seat and staring at everyone in turn, "Even if Gohan isn't on that planet, he's gone and probably in trouble. We can't just forget about him!"

"Of course not, Pan." Bulma said in a soothing tone. But she fell silent after this, unable to think of anything.

"Maybe dad can find him," Goten said. It was the first words he had spoken since he had arrived, "You know, he's got that Instant Transmission technique and all." Everyone lit up at the thought. Of course, if anyone could do anything it would be Goku!

Vegeta grunted, and then stood, "Have any of you even spoken to Kakarott lately?"

In truth, nobody had seen him for months. The last they had heard was that he was off to do some special training with Supreme Kai. Some inter-dimensional nonsense, that no one understood. Typical Goku.

"Vegeta, do you know where that planet is?" Pan asked finally.

"Not exactly. Nearly everyone said that it was in the Mulani Sector, in the Southern quadrant. Beyond that, I don't know."

"Well that's more than we knew a few minutes ago," Pan said, looking to everyone again, "We can go ourselves and try to find him. You've got spaceships here at Capsule." She said this last bit to Bulma. Everyone was silent for a few moments, thinking.

"Pan, we all want to save Gohan, but Vegeta just said that even he only has a rough guess as to where the planet is. And that might be wrong. We could be out there, going in the complete opposite direction of that world for all we know." Bulma finally said, "Maybe we should try to contact Goku, and see if he or one of the Kais can help."

"But what if we can't reach grandpa?" Pan pleaded, "We can't just leave my dad out there alone."

"We'll try to reach Goku," Videl said. It was the first she had spoken in a while as well. Her tears were dry now, and she had a harder look on her face. The worry and fear was still strong eating at her, but she had passed the initial blow, "Maybe Dende or Piccollo or someone else can get to him."

Everyone agreed that this would be the best idea. They milled around the room a while, discussing what might be done and wondering aloud amongst themselves about this bizzare and frightening event. After a time, Pan stood and walked away.

"Where are you going, Pan?" Videl asked.

"Bathroom." She answered coldly, and left the room.

Pan raced through the corridors of Capsule Corporation, checking inside doors and reading the guide signs posted occasionally. Finally getting a bearing, she flew like a bullet down towards the east elevator. It reached the bottom level soon, and she sped away, keeping an eye out for anyone who might catch her where she was unauthorized to be. At last she reached her destination, which was sealed off by two large, blue sliding doors.

There was a keypad on the wall, presumably for entering the access code. She had no clue what it might be, but it didn't matter. Placing her fingers between the cracks of the great steel doors, she pulled. The doors finally gave, sliding aside with a loud groan. Pan feared someone may have heard such a noise, so she darted into the darkness of the room beyond and shoved the doors back together.

It was pitch black inside and quiet, save for the sound of humming computers. She wondered if she could find a light switch, and if it would be wise to illuminate the place, should she discover one. Moving slowly, she felt her way deeper into the room. A few times she bumped into tables or boxes, and once she stepped on some sort of tool, which clattered away noisily. She stopped and cringed, fearing someone might call out to her. But it was quiet.

Many bumps and scrapes later, she found a computer terminal. Daring to risk the light, she booted it up. The blue glow cast from the screen poured into the room, illuminating the vast hangar around her. She searched the computer for information, checking files and folders one after another. Finally, she found what she wanted.

There was a list of all the Capsule ships docked in the bay. The list noted their age, condition, complement and several rows of numbers, which she presumed were the parameters of performance. I need a fast one, she thought as she scanned. Finally one caught her eye. It was under the heading 'Excalibur-P', and had very high numbers all around. She opened the detailed file of this one, hoping to find where it was.

"That one's a prototype." A voice said from directly over her shoulder. Pan screamed loud enough to echo throughout the entire hangar, as she jumped from her chair in shock,

"Trunks!" She screeched, seeing who had sneaked up on her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Trunks was roaring with laughter, slapping his hand to his leg, "I wish you could see your face right now!"

"You bastard, I ought to kill you." Pan hissed. Her heart was racing, somewhat from the scare, and partly because she was afraid of her plan being thwarted.

"I could die happy after seeing that look." Trunks said, still chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" Pan ventured, trying to play the victim.

"This is my family's company," Trunks said lightly, "I am doing whatever I want – which I can do anywhere on these premises. The real puzzle is, why are you here, looking at the schematics of our newest, fastest ship. Are you a spy?" He lowered his tone to a mock, conspiratorial whisper on this last sentence.

Pan didn't answer right away. She knew she was caught, and figured Trunks was about to escort her back to the housing building. Dammit, she had been so close! Any other time seeing Trunks would have made her so happy, as he was her best friend, and had recently been gone for eight months on a field study for the company.

Before he left they used spend a lot of time together, him teaching her how to mechanic on hovercars and the two training together and all sorts of things. He and Goten used to be thick as thieves, but a few years ago Goten had gotten a serious girlfriend, and didn't have time for anybody. Neither Pan nor Trunks had had any real friends, and the two just clicked. It was great seeing him now, but she was so angry and disappointed that she couldn't even manage a smile in greeting.

"Jeez, you're taller," Trunks said, seemingly oblivious to her startled silence, "You're gonna catch up with me if you don't stop."

"Trunks," Pan said, ignoring his small-talk, "I need to do something very important, and I need you to let me."

Trunks took a deep breath and sighed. In an instant his grinning, joke face fell away, leaving him looking frighteningly like Vegeta in his seriousness, "I know what you're doing, Pan. And you know I can't let you."

"What do you mean, you know what I'm doing? You just got back, right?"

"I've been here all day. I saw you guys summon Shenron and heard what he said, but something told me to hang back and not join you. When you went into the house, I followed and stood outside the doorway, listening. I heard everything my father said, and I heard how you wanted to go look for Gohan. I knew you'd come here eventually, so I've been waiting."

Pan was deflated. She had never even had a chance of succeeding in her mission. As usual, Trunks was a few steps ahead of her. This was all so wrong; the entire day had been one disaster after another. Her posture sagged and her head fell.

Trunks went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Pan I know you want to save Gohan, and so do I but the chances of your plan working are so slim. Do you know how far away the Mulani sector is?"

Pan raised her head to look at Trunks. She was so upset and frustrated, she couldn't stop a tear from falling. She saw how that hurt Trunks, and shook herself free from his clasp. She walked over to the computer desk, facing away from him.

"If you ever cared a thing about me," She said, "If you ever cared a thing about my father, or my mother or any of us, please. Please help me."

Videl was sitting at the bar, talking with Chi-Chi and Bulma. They were tentatively optimistic about the prospects for Goku saving Gohan, and had managed to fall into some small-talk. Bulma was trying her hardest to cheer the two, and was currently waving her arms about like a fool, exaggerating some tall tale she had heard somewhere in an effort to get a laugh.

Goten was preparing to leave for the Lookout and see if they could help him there. Videl knew just how close Gohan and Piccollo had always been, and she took some small comfort knowing that the fearsome Namek wouldn't rest until his friend had been made safe. Vegeta had stood about awkwardly for a while, trying in his own way to show support. But when he felt he had been 'supportive' long enough he managed to disappear himself, presumably to the sanctuary of his training grounds.

Videl was just managing to laugh at Bulma's joke when they all heard the engines fire. It took a moment for anyone to register what was happening, but Bulma finally caught on and sped to the window. They were three stories up, and had a view of the hangar exit. The doors were open wide, and soon they saw the Excalibur-P rocket up through the open bay doors, and blast off into the night sky.

"Pan." Videl said, her voice a hoarse whisper. The color drained from her face as she felt her stomach fall. Pan had been absent since Vegeta told his story, saying she had to go to the bathroom. She never returned, and everyone assumed she had met Trunks and they were somewhere talking. But now it all clicked, and Videl screamed her daughter's name as she ran to the balcony.

She was in a panic, and didn't think twice about what she had to do. She had to fly. It had been years since she had flown, and knew she didn't remember how to control her ki for levitation, but it didn't matter. Her daughter was leaving. Somehow Pan had gotten on that ship and was flying into oblivion.

Videl leaped over the railing of the balcony, still screaming. She tried with all her might to recall the energy to suspend herself in midair, willing her body to comply with her terrified drive. It didn't work. She hovered shakily for a moment and dropped, hurtling towards the concrete walk below.

Somebody caught her. Strong arms held her as she thrashed, still screaming for her daughter and trying to break free to run. She had to do something, anything. That was her baby, her only child and her whole life up there in that damned ship. Whoever had caught her held firm, and Videl could barely make out the person's pleas for her to calm down.

For she was in hysterics, screaming and crying and thrashing like a wild animal in a trap, her mother's drive to protect the life of her child burning inside. Eventually, her weakened body gave out, and she fell to her knees, heaving with sobs.

"That's my baby!" She wailed between shuddering inhalations.

"It's alright, Videl. It's okay. We'll catch the ship, don't worry." Videl thought for a moment the voice belonged to Gohan; it sounded so similar. She shrieked with sobs again, thinking she was losing her mind altogether. She looked up at him through eyes blinded with tears.

"Gohan?" She stammered.

"Yeah, we'll find him too. Don't worry, it'll be okay." Videl wiped her eyes and looked again. It wasn't Gohan after all, but his little brother, Goten. His face was pained, but he tried a weak smile when she met his gaze, and another torrent of sobs took her. She collapsed into his chest and heaved. Goten tried to coo soothing words as he stroked her shoulder, but she didn't hear. Her world was fast collapsing around her and she was powerless to do anything about it.

Trunks paced back and forth on the bridge of the ship, his face drawn in anger and worry. He was cursing himself, and Pan too. What kind of hell would they be in for now, he wondered. Damn his soft spot for that girl to hell. She never said as much, but Trunks knew that if he refused to help Pan, she would resent it and hate him forever. Even if Gohan returned smiling home the next day, she'd never forgive him. He knew her well enough to believe that.

And there was no way he was going to let her go alone. The ship was just a prototype after all, he had reiterated to her several times. It may fall apart completely under the strain of such extreme speed, somewhere in the vastness of outer space. But she was as stubborn as ever, and insisted this was the only way. Once he admitted that the ship could theoretically make the journey to Mourd in under a year, she redoubled her stand.

It was, in fact, the perfect way to escape. The ship was so fast that not even a Super Saiyan could catch up with it once the main drive was engaged, and it was already stocked with provisions for a several-month test run which had been scheduled for a week from now. The systems were all green, as far as could be tested on the Capsule grounds, and all that remained to move the Excalibur from the 'P' phase to the 'T' was a successful test run.

Trunks sat down in the pilot's seat. Pan was still fastened in to the adjacent chair, a hard look of victory and determination set on her face. She truly was fearsome, Trunks thought. He looked to the holographic instrument panel, which was splayed across the front viewing window. It showed that they had already passed Jupiter, despite having left not five minutes ago. Trunks couldn't suppress a small smile when he saw that. So far, the main drive was operating exactly as it should, rocketing them through space faster than any vessel ever had.

"Pan," Trunks said after a while, "It's not too late to go back. Your mother must be devastated."

Pan said nothing, still staring fixedly at the viewing window. She was still as stone for long moments, but finally her jaw began to quiver slightly, and Trunks saw her blinking at tears. My god she's brave, Trunks thought. Reckless, foolish, and suicidal...but brave.

Still silent, Pan unfastened her harness and stood. She shot one glance at Trunks then turned and swiftly left the bridge.

It was raining. Gohan looked into the sky and watched the little droplets fall. This was the first time he had seen it rain here. There was no shortage of clouds, the thick, low wads of vapor never left the sky. The tiny, dim sun of this place was all but completely obscured by the oppressive cover, leaving the days dusky and the nights black as tar.

He would have to fight soon. In just a few hours it would be his turn to do battle in the arena. He stared out the window, wishing for what must have been the thousandth time since his arrival that he still had his abilities. Just a ki blast, or a bit of flight would be so much help. But here there was no power, and here he had to fight.

The battles were horrendous, bloody affairs more often than not. The combatants, frightened out of their wits would either charge into one another to be killed, or piss themselves trying to run away. The other day he watched aghast as a poor creature tried to climb it's way out of the deep fighting pit, before it's attacker caught it and shoved a merciless spear thrust through the beast's middle. It died slowly, keening a long, high wail of pain and despair. This place was hell.

Four weeks he had been here; a whole month. By now he was used to the routine of this life, but he was far from comfortable with the wrenching despair of the arena and the hopeless loss of his power. This was universal here, he had been told shortly after arriving and finding himself as helpless as a newborn. Some of the other combatants had explained that on this world, everyone was equal in strength. No matter how mighty one had been before, here there was naught but equality and balance.

It was terrible. He had never known it, but Gohan had been almost entirely reliant on his Saiyan power and stamina his whole life. He had never known anything else. Now, such a simple matter as running around in the arena was exhausting, his lungs aching with each heave of his chest, legs burning with exertion. Gohan had felt this kind of exhaustion before with intense training, but it used to take so very much more to bring about.

It was a complete puzzle why the powers of everyone here were absent. No one seemed to know. There were rumors and whispers, all conflicting of course. Some told him a powerful wizard ruled the entire planet and cursed everyone with weakness. Others said that a beautiful goddess reigned here, and she thrilled to the intensity of the brutal and equally pitted fighting that took place daily in the arena.

Gohan had wondered who was watching those fights. The pit itself was a deep, circular hole in the earth, with a dirt bottom. The sides were stone, smooth as glass, and very high. A few hundred feet up a shadow seemed to permanently blanket everything above, effectively preventing anyone seeing what may lie beyond.

But by far the strangest and most infuriating part of this whole, bizarre ordeal was the fact that Gohan had absolutely no idea how he got here. The last thing he remembered was standing in his library, talking with Videl and Pan. The next moment he was on this world, being escorted to his quarters by his new fellows.

He had tried to fight, and soon discovered his weakness. They were gentle with him, but firm in restraint. He demanded answers, yelled for his family, even tried to lie still as to be an even greater burden. Nothing worked, and his guards said nothing to him. They deposited him in his room and locked the door. Gohan screamed with exertion as he tried to find his ki, straining his muscles til they were sore and he gave out in a sweating heap. The next few days he saw people and aliens moving to and fro beyond his window. Different people would deposit a tray of warm food within his room via a small opening in the bottom of the door. He tried to speak with them, tried to yell and tried to plead. They said nothing.

Just when he was about to accept that he had lost his sanity entirely and this was all just some psychotic breakdown within his own mind, he had a visitor. It wasn't much of a talk, as the little green creature answered none of his questions, and reacted to none of his threats. All it did was tell him that he was on the planet Mourd, and he was now a gladiator. It told him that he would be fighting once a week, and he must fight well. He didn't have to kill his opponent, but he must defeat his foe utterly for the battle to end.

A few more days he was left alone, but eventually his door was unlocked and he was free to roam. Gohan presumed that whoever ran this place had decided that he would cause no trouble now, and that it was safe to let him go. This is when he began talking to people, and they to him. He learned that it was customary to say nothing to newcomers until they had been set free. Everyone here were fighters in the arena, some veterans of many years and others nearly as fresh as he. Many seemed somewhat friendly, but everywhere there hung a cloud of anxiety and despair.

The area the combatants were housed in was relatively small, about the size of a small village. There were the same high walls around it as in the arena, which prevented any escape. Within were several housing units, a barracks stocked with weapons which remained locked until it was time to fight, and the two warriors were led inside to arm and prepare, a warehouse stocked with food, and a bath house.

The one thing Gohan noticed right away was how calm and complacent everyone was. He spent his first few days sneaking around the village before he realized nobody cared where he went. He searched high and low for any way out, any back doors or hatches, any cracks in the wall. An old man noticed him once and laughed, "It's all been tried before, son. Every one of us has sought a way out at some point. Save your energy, there is no exit."

The man was bent and hooded, leaning in the shadow of a doorway. Gohan had jolted around swiftly, expecting trouble. The old man laughed again.

"I've got to try." Gohan said, continuing his survey of the wall.

"Suit yourself." The cloaked elder said, still chuckling.

As the rain fell around him, Gohan walked with the two guards towards the barracks. These escorts didn't live in the village, but only appeared to lead the fighters to the arena. Gohan had tried to speak with them before, but they never answered. He walked silently now, focusing on the work ahead.

So far he hadn't killed anyone in his first two fights. His first opponent was a skinny, yellow alien that smelled awful. He hadn't seen the creature around the village before, and wondered at it's appearance. The thing had been terrified in the fight, and ineptly clutched a broad sword close to it's small frame. Gohan fought that day with a trident, and managed to fend off the feeble blows of the creature and eventually knock it to the ground, finally forcing it to surrender.

The second battle was harder. A large, brutish humanoid charged at him with two clubs swinging furiously. He plainly was after blood. Gohan dodged and ducked, using the bowstaff he was equipped with as a blocking tool most often. He found that despite his weakness, his body still remembered most of his martial arts training. No longer could he move faster than the wind, or defend himself with an energy shield, but he was rather agile still, and precise in his movement. His big opponent tired of chasing him eventually, and Gohan made his move.

With a sharp thrust he drove the end of the staff hard into the man's gut, knocking the wind from him and toppling him. There was still some fight in the brute, and Gohan had to smack him several more times before he finally relented. He had stood victorious yet again, and noted that his Saiyan blood still thrilled to battle, even in his sorry state.

Today, his opponent was nowhere to be seen. Usually the two would meet at some point, as they were escorted towards the arena. Gohan didn't see anyone though, until he was already in the barracks and was handed his weapon for today. He would fight with a cruel shortsword. The guards outfitted him with the weapon and turned to stand by the exit to the village.

"We meet again." Said a familiar voice.

Gohan turned to see the same old man that had caught him looking at the wall some days ago, "You're my opponent?" He asked in disbelief.

"Never too old here, I'm afraid," the old man said, walking out of the shadows to stand by Gohan, "I may look old, but I've been fighting here for years. Don't you dare try to take it easy on me."

He was holding a bowstaff of his own, maybe the very one Gohan had used in his last fight. Something about the old man was oddly comfortable, like a grandfather or teacher. Gohan didn't want to hurt him, and only hoped that he wouldn't have to stab him to get him to relent.

"I am Cael." The elder said, still staring at the door to the arena.

"Gohan, pleased to meet you."

"You'd better be pleased to fight me, Gohan," Cael said, a sly smirk on his wrinkled face, "They don't tolerate poor fights here."

"Who?" Gohan asked, excited. This had been the first mention of any spectators he had heard.

"Who ever is watching, of course." The old man said, then laughed.

Gohan was deflated by the joke, thinking bitterly that this man reminded him somewhat of the Old Kai.

They were soon let into the arena, which despite the perpetual dark of the sky was blinding in comparison to the dark barracks. The two made their way to the separate ends of the circle and squared off. One of the guards walked into the pit a ways and raised his arm. He held for a moment then dropped it, signaling to begin.

Without a moment's hesitation, the old man rushed Gohan. His hood flew from off his head, revealing a short, spiky crop of white hair. Gohan noticed that even despite his age, the old fellow had a thick neck, and he could tell there was some muscle under the layers of the cloak. Cael hit hard, swinging the bowstaff in a long, low arc aimed at Gohan's knees.

He just managed to leap over the strike, but by the time he had his feet Cael was jabbing at him, forcing him back. Gohan blocked and dodged, still hesitant to cut the man. Cael noticed this and was plainly agitated, as he redoubled his efforts and attacked with even more ferocity. Gohan was amazed by his speed.

"Attack me!" Cael hissed, stabbing with the staff, "Put up a fight!"

"I don't want to kill you." Gohan said, swinging the little sword halfheartedly.

"Then don't kill me. Just attack." Cael continued his onslaught, and Gohan tried to fight him off. He made a few weak jabs with the sword, and was thinking about trying to chop the staff apart when Cael landed a strike to Gohan's wrist, which sent the sword flying away. The old man grinned broadly as he continued to attack.

Gohan realized now that he didn't know this man at all. He had been lulled into a false sense of ease by the charm of the old fellow, but that could have all been a ruse. Obviously Cael had survived for many years, fighting weekly and winning most, if not all, of his matches. Perhaps he killed all of his opponents? Gohan thought he just might be in real trouble.

He decided to give the man the fight he wanted, since he was no longer armed with the lethal blade. He was still a great martial artist, after all and could probably disarm an old man of a bowstaff. Dropping into a back stance, he raised his arms and beckoned. Cael grinned broadly and swung. Gohan kicked the stick aside and shot his fist towards Cael's head. He dodged it with unnerving ease, and brought the staff back around.

This time it struck Gohan hard in the ribs, but he managed to drop his elbow over it and hold. Cael jerked a few times but noticed an opportunity and let it go on the last expected tug, sending Gohan flying backwards due to overcompensating for the pull that never came. Cael charged him then, and landed a powerful kick to the chest of the already off-kilter warrior, who then spun haphazardly into the dirt.

Gohan groaned with the ache of the blow as he spat sand out of his mouth and tried to stand. Cael let him get up, and Gohan tossed the staff to the side. He very much preferred hand-to-hand fights anyway. The two squared off again and charged. Gohan noticed just how good of a fighter Cael was as they danced their battle. The old man matched him blow for blow, and was so fast! Of course this speed was a snail's pace compared to what he was used to, but in his condition, it was all Gohan could do to keep up.

As it progressed, they both began to tire. Soon they were gasping for breath, covered in a muddy sweat from the dust of the arena floor. Gohan had landed some good hits, but Cael seemed unaffected. Gohan, on the other hand was nearly finished. His ribs and chest ached terribly, and blood was obscuring his vision from a nasty cut that Cael's fist had opened over his brow. He wiped the blood away with a dirty hand and lowered into stance. This was it, he knew.

Cael ended him mercifully. With the speed of someone fresh to the fight, he jabbed twice then jumped into the air to land a kick square on Gohan's head. He saw the world darken as he fell to the earth.


	2. The Earth Was Void

**The Odyssey – 2**

The Earth Was Void -

_Author's Note: _ Well this chapter is a bit earlier than my weekly minimum. I'm trying to get these done between postings so if anything should go wrong and I don't have time to write, I'll have some on backup. Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter! I certainly appreciate the feedback. I realize now that I did make a mistake in my calculations with the age dating of the characters. It's not major, but my numbers are wrong. I'm going to leave them as I have them here, for the sake of continuity and my sanity. I hope you enjoy this addition, and leave a review!

XXXX

Videl sat on her daughter's bed, holding Pan's favorite book. It was Homer's Odyssey. Gohan had suggested Pan read it, as he wanted her versed in the classics early. Pan had loved the book, and read it several times. When she was younger, before she had become a teenager and found her pride damaged by such frivolity, she would play the hero, Odysseus. Ever the tomboy, she had Gohan and Goku build her a big ship in the forest for make-believe. Pan would spend hours out there, fighting off sea monsters or wading 'ashore' to do battle with a mighty cyclops.

Videl smiled sadly, and tried to remember the story of The Odyssey. Did Odysseus ever return? It had been years since she read the book, and she couldn't remember. Now her own family was lost, facing unknown trouble. They were all undergoing their own trials, Videl thought – Mother, Father and Daughter.

Pan and Trunks were beyond the reach of anyone on Earth now. Bulma had broken the bad news that they had commandeered the fastest, most state-of-the-art ship Capsule had ever built. They had tried to call the vessel, hoping to dissuade the two from their mission, but of course they had disabled the communications. Bulma was upset that Trunks had flown into danger as well, and none could believe that he had been so reckless and irresponsible, but she and Videl both took some small comfort knowing Trunks and Pan had one another for support.

Videl liked Trunks. He was Pan's best friend after all, and had always looked out for her and made her happy. She always thought the two would make a good match, although the age divide was a bit larger than what she considered normal. And she trusted him implicitly with her daughter, but any such hope of them returning to live a happy life together might just be impossible now that they had both left on such a suicidal quest.

A knock on the front door jolted her from thought. She stood quickly and tried to wipe the evidence of her tears away. Breathing deeply for composure, she opened the door. Goten stood outside, staring off across the yard, brow furled as if in thought. He jumped a bit when he heard the door open. It was a surprise to Videl, as she hadn't seen him since a few nights ago when Pan had left the planet, taking her heart with her.

"Hi, Goten." She said, puzzlement in her tone.

He smiled nervously, plainly uncomfortable, "Hey Videl, sorry to bother you." Goten kicked at a tuft of grass on the front step, "I was just around, and was wondering if you might need to talk or something."

Talk? Since when did Goten just sit and talk? He was always gone, off with his girlfriend or some other business. She had rarely seen him at all in over a year, and when they were together they seldom did anything but engage in small-talk and crack jokes. Besides, she wasn't exactly in a chatty mood.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have disturbed you. I'll go, see you later." Goten said, turning to leave. Videl realized then that she had just been standing there, staring and saying nothing.

"Goten wait," Videl said quickly, grabbing his arm, "I'm a mess, sorry. Here, come in."

"Really, it's okay," He said, "I know you're having a hard time." Videl managed to smile. He was just trying to help, she realized. Being the fast young man he was, he just didn't really know how.

"I think I could use some company." Videl said. It was true she thought, airing things out would probably do her good. They went inside, and Videl offered Goten a seat. He sat down in the nearest chair to the door: Gohan's recliner.

Videl's mouth fell open a little with the shock of seeing him there. My god he looked just like Gohan. They both had the same face, same build, and those big, innocent eyes they inherited from Goku – the ones that could never hide a lie.

Goten noticed her staring again and stood up. He looked at the chair and around it, thinking maybe he'd sat on a house cat or something. When he looked back up to Videl he saw her wiping a tear away, but she was smiling.

"You look just like Gohan." She said with a small laugh, despite herself.

"Mom says that all the time." he said, grinning. Goten looked at the chair one last time and the pieces fit together. This must be Gohan's chair! Here he was, trying to help his lost brother's wife, but all he had managed to do was barge in and take his seat.

"Sorry." He said, standing about awkwardly for a few moments before walking over to an empty spot on the floor and plopping down.

"Goten, don't sit on the floor!" Videl said, laughing again, "Sit in the chair, it's okay."

Goten stayed planted, "Nope. I'm not disrespecting you or Gohan like that. He'll be back soon and he'd kick my ass if he caught me in his seat."

Poor kid, Videl thought. She had been so self-absorbed in her worry that she had forgotten that Gohan's brother must be missing him and worried sick too. Goten always did have a big heart. She sat down on the floor across from him. Goten grinned.

"Have it your way," Videl said, "You say it's disrespectful to sit in someone's chair, but I say it's rude to seat a guest on the floor. So if you have to sit down here, I do too."

"Aw, you can drop the whole 'good host' thing, Videl," Goten said, leaning back on his hands, "You've known me forever. I even remember when you first started coming around. You were so stuck up! I doubt you'd have cared who sat where then."

"I was not stuck up!" Videl said, reaching her foot over to kick his.

"You and I have very different memories, I guess." Goten said with a smirk.

"You were just a little brat back then. Were you even forming memories?" This was nice, Videl had to admit. They didn't see each other often, but when they did – especially if any drinks were involved – they always teased each other. Just like real siblings would, she thought. Videl was an only child, and had never gotten to enjoy this sort of banter before she met Gohan and Goten.

Gohan was always so stoic and calm, like a great oak. Goten on the other hand, was a free spirit – quick to laugh and enjoy the moment. Chi-Chi had said that he was a spitting image of Goku that way, and Videl had to agree. There was a comfort and calm around him, and Videl realized it was just what she needed right now.

They talked for a long time, both finding solace in the other's company. Goten was always happy and carefree, but he was missing his brother and just as worried about him as Videl. Adding to his misery was the fact that his girlfriend of two years had broken up with him just a week ago. He was still heartbroken.

Now they were trying to persuade themselves that Gohan would make it back soon, safe and sound, despite the dire message from Shenron, and Vegeta's fearsome tales. It was a tumultuous roller-coaster ride of hope and heart-wrenching gut blows of dread.

"What's eating at me so much," Goten said, "is why Gohan was taken. What did he do? Did he know something about that place, and never told us?"

This very problem had been one of the worst causes of heartache for Videl too. She had faced the reality of Gohan being beyond her reach before, fighting for his life against Majin Buu. She had been beside herself, but had known more or less where he was, and certainly why he was there. Now, it was all a damnable mystery, toying with their lives.

"If that planet is as bad as Vegeta said, and Gohan was involved with it somehow, I'm sure he would have told one of us." Videl said.

"What if he couldn't tell?" Goten said, "What if it's some sort of secret mission from Supreme Kai or something? Maybe he's fine and is just working undercover – like a spy!" Goten was on his feet, allowing his optimism to carry him away. He went on about secret agents in movies, and black-ops missions he had heard of. Videl wanted so badly to believe this as well, but she just couldn't.

She had discovered in the past her tie to Gohan, when he was fighting Buu. Everyone had thought him dead, but she knew better. Her spirit was bonded with his even then, and she knew he was out there, somewhere. She knew he was alive now, too. The difference was a painful, black ache in her heart that told her he was in trouble. It was the same stab of despair that had stricken her when he disappeared the other day. She let Goten persist in his hopes though. Maybe he could find some comfort, at least.

After a while longer, Videl looked to the clock and saw that it was getting late. The time had flown by, and she was in a pretty good mood after Goten's visit. He seemed to be more spirited than he had been earlier as well, and she was glad they could both cheer one another.

"So it's getting near dinner time," Videl said, standing, "Want to stay and eat? I know how you Saiyans like your grub."

"Oh wow it is late." Goten said, jumping to his feet, "I'm sorry for taking so much of your time, you should have told me how late it was getting."

"Nonsense, I'm glad you're here. I'll go make some food." Videl turned and headed for the kitchen, Goten following her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Goten said, "Thanks for having me."

"Thanks for stopping by." Videl said as she entered the kitchen. Then she remembered that she had never thanked Goten for saving her life. She turned around and faced him, "I'm sorry I never thanked you for catching me the other night. I was so stupid; I could have died."

Goten smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to thank me, so forget about it. Now come on, let's cook!" He bolted ahead of her into the kitchen.

"_Let's _cook? Since when does a Saiyan cook?" Videl had never once heard of a Saiyan knowing how to make toast, let alone prepare a meal.

"I used to help mom all the time," Goten said, rummaging through cabinets, "I've sharpened my skills since then." He spun a butcher knife on a finger, before catching it and setting it down.

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Videl said with a laugh, "Just don't burn my house down."

They set to work, making a feast fit for a hungry Saiyan. Goten indeed knew his stuff, and even showed Videl a few new things. She had had a hard time learning to cook, since she had been waited on in her father's mansion since she was born. But the skills had come, eventually. After they moved in together, Gohan had tried to help her. He was as clumsy as his father in the kitchen, and always made a huge mess. Videl eventually had to ban him from the premises until it was time to eat.

Goten had obviously taken after Chi-Chi in the cooking department. The woman was an amazing cook, and Goten was well on his way to matching her. Videl had never had so much fun preparing a meal, she thought. They joked and laughed, tossing chopped garlic at one another and juggling hot potatoes.

When it was finally ready, they laid the table and sat across from one another. It was a splendid spread, and both were famished by the time it was ready. Videl hungrily reached for her fork to stab a piece of meat when Goten stopped her.

"Here, give me your hand." He said. He had reached his across the table towards her. Videl furrowed her brow in confusion, but reached across to him as well. He took it and closed his eyes, "Gohan, wherever you are, come back soon."

XXXX

Trunks leaned against the edge of the pool, propped up on his elbows. The pleasant water felt good to his sore muscles. He and Pan had recently finished a grueling training session, and he had swiftly learned that he was badly out of shape from his months away working.

Pan was doing laps across the large pool, still full of energy even after the three-hour session. Trunks smiled as he watched her, glad that she was feeling better. The first week had been rough on Pan, as she was torn between doing what she felt she must to save her father and the horrible ache of leaving her mother all alone, worried now not just for Gohan, but her daughter as well.

Pan's logic was that at least Videl was safe back home. Gohan might well be in mortal danger. Pan's Saiyan spirit compelled her to take action, and Trunks had to agree that any sort of action was better than sitting around hoping and worrying and doing nothing.

Her mind was made up, and they were well on their way now. So far, the trip hadn't been bad. The Excalibur-P was performing perfectly, which gave Trunks great satisfaction. Their only issue so far was wondering where planet Mourd actually was. Trunks knew where the Mulani sector was, for it was in some star charts recovered from one of the Saiyan ships that had fallen into Capsule possession in the past, but it was a group of three solar systems. Estimates totaled the number of planets in the sector at fifteen. He supposed that they would scour them all, if they had to.

So for now they had been using their time to test out the features of the ship, from the gym to the tennis court. The Excalibur was to be advertised as a sort of 'space yacht', complete with all the amenities of a pleasure vessel, but possessing the highest performance and fastest drive of any ship. Capsule had hoped this would become the flagship model for their Starline space ships.

"Trunks!" Pan called, breaking him from his thoughts, "Stop leaning there like a log and come race me!"

Trunks smiled and shook his head, "I forfeit, Pan. Too tired."

"Tired?" She asked, indignant, "We used to race for miles up the river. What's wrong, you sick?"

"Out of shape." Trunks admitted apologetically.

"That's pathetic! You'd better be glad your dad can't hear you say something like that." Pan levitated out of the water and crossed her arms in a Vegeta pose, and took on his voice, "No son of mine will be a weakling! You call yourself a Saiyan?" Her imitation was spot-on, and Trunks couldn't help but to laugh.

Pan shook her head and rolled her eyes before slipping back into the water like an otter. Trunks smiled, happy to see her happy. She had always been so angry, especially these past few years, and he worried about her. Even when they used to hang out all the time and have fun, her temper flares were ever just a few words away.

He couldn't count how many times he'd offended her or embarrassed her, sending her into a frenzy. She had leveled an acre of forest one time when she tripped on a rock and fell while on a hike. When she was younger, it was somewhat endearing – the fiery tomboy, quick to tell anyone off. But she was nearly sixteen now, and what used to be a simple attitude problem seemed to be developing into some sort of rage. It had really shown after Gohan disappeared.

Trunks pitied her. The poor thing had inherited almost none of Goku's carefree happiness, and almost all of the worst parts of Chi-Chi and Videl. Not that they were bad people – Trunks loved them both – but they could be very scary at times. Pan did have Gohan's intellect though, and she was always impressing him with her smarts and wit.

Trunks recalled hearing stories of how Videl used to act. Gohan had said that when they first met, she had a real problem with her anger. But that all seemed to change when she started having feelings for him. She mellowed out and became a pleasure to be around. Pan acts just like Videl did back then, Trunks thought. He remembered how she was when he was little – the fighting tomboy with a temper. But that all seemed to fall away when she and Gohan got serious.

Trunks wondered if Pan would do the same when she met someone. He hoped she would be happy and lose her violence, but something irked him about picturing her as a calm housewife. Her heart and Saiyan spirit made her who she was, and he wouldn't change that for anything.

Just then something jerked his feet from under him and dragged him into the pool, smacking his head on the pool's rim on the way. He opened his eyes under the water and saw Pan hauling at his feet, grinning like a fiend. Trunks swatted at her hands and tried to kick her off, but she held firm. Finally she dragged him up out of the water and into the air, dangling him like a fish on a line by his feet.

He coughed and hacked, trying to spit up the water he had swallowed, "What the hell, Pan?!"

"You were so quiet over there, I thought you were dead. Just checking." She smiled down at him.

"Are you crazy? You almost drowned me!" Trunks was still coughing, "Let me go, dammit."

"Fine." Pan unceremoniously dropped him back into the pool. Trunks scrambled out and stood on the deck, still hacking and rubbing his head where it had struck the angle of the pool rim.

"You okay?" Pan landed next to him, crossing her arms.

"What is the matter with you? I try to rest for one minute and you just can't leave me be, can you?" Trunks went over to a towel closet and snatched one out. He wiped his hair dry and turned to look at Pan. She was looking at him with a face filled with such hurt and anger that Trunks was afraid she was going to explode the ship with them on it. He realized now that he had badly overreacted, and remembered how fragile Pan's emotional situation still was.

He took a deep breath, "Pan..."

"Save it," She said icily, her face composed now into a look of indifference, "If you want me to leave you alone, then I will."

Trunks watched her turn and walk out of the pool area. This is going to be a very long trip, he thought.

XXXX

Pan sat on the observation deck and stared literally off into space, as she figuratively kicked herself, "That was so stupid." She said aloud. Of course Trunks should be mad at being dragged underwater against his will – anyone would. She had come up with the crazy idea that he might find it funny, like the way they used to play when they were younger.

In truth, she had only done it because she felt it was the kind of thing Trunks expected her to do. It wasn't out of some childish compulsion that she decided to behave like a kid, but because she wanted to cheer up Trunks. She knew he didn't want to be here, and had only come along because she blackmailed him. She felt guilty for that, too.

Her pride just wouldn't let her apologize for dragging him along, or properly thank him for coming. She didn't understand why she felt she couldn't show weakness around him by being sentimental, and it was infuriating. Trunks had a mental picture of their relationship she knew, one of a caring older brother and a spirited little sister.

That had indeed been the paradigm a few years ago. But Pan was grown now, and just couldn't make herself play that role for him. The changes had come swiftly, as they do for all Saiyans, and that cute little girl was gone. It had been a rough time, as she transitioned from child to woman in under a year. That period had been tumultuous for the whole family – especially her mother.

Pan understood that a woman expects her daughter to undergo the same adolescent transition as she did, and prepares accordingly. But Videl wasn't a Saiyan. Gohan and Chi-Chi had tried to explain to her the vast difference between Saiyan and human biology in this regard, but it was hard nonetheless.

Saiyan males and females were the perfect warriors through and through, and matured at a far younger age than humans in every way. Consequently, they aged much slower, their bodies and minds staying keen and sharp well beyond human 'old age'. This latter fact was already putting a strain on Pan's parents' relationship, as Videl was starting to see the looming horizon of 'middle age' while Gohan was still effectively in his twenties.

And it was all hell on Pan. Even Goku, who didn't have a problem training with her and treating her like an adult, deferred to Videl on nearly everything. Pan was female after all, and all the men were afraid of that difference, treating her like a fragile little flower. Even Trunks, she thought ruefully.

She stood and walked over to the long, wide viewing window. The closer stars shot by like fireflies, while the farther ones stood still and somber. They were all different, she noticed. She was so far from home now, and scared of what was to come. She had doubts about this whole foolish endeavor, but she had committed now, and there would be no turning back.

Leaning her forehead against the cool glass, she thought about her mother and father, and wondered if anything would ever be the same. This is a test, she thought. This will be my rite of passage to them all. If I succeed and save my father, they will see that I'm not a child. But if I fail, what will happen?

"I'll be dead." She said aloud with a laugh.

XXXX

Gohan groaned and cracked his eyes open. The light was harsh. He hurt all over, and felt stiff. After a while, he managed to raise his head and look around. He was on his bed in his quarters, wrapped in bandages but very much alive.

He wanted to feel relieved that obviously Cael had spared his life, but he hurt too badly to be grateful. Thirst was what hit him next, and Gohan looked to his bedside, where a jug of water stayed. He drank his fill and felt marginally better.

Throughout the years of fighting and training, he had felt his share of battle damage. If there were no senzu beans to be had, he was forced to heal and recover the old-fashioned way. But this was so much worse. His fight with Cael hadn't even been a very long one, yet he felt as if they'd struggled for days. In this state, his endurance was laughable. He wondered just how long it would take to recover. Would his Saiyan biology still be effective at healing him in this place?

Gohan sat up with some effort. It hurt, but he was pleased to see that nothing was badly damaged – no broken bones or deep cuts. This soreness should be gone by my next fight, he thought. He stood and paced his room, trying to stretch and regain his mobility.

He thought about Cael then, and wondered at his ability. He was obviously no stronger than Gohan, but he had serious skill. Gohan hadn't fought or trained much in the past several years, but his Saiyan blood wouldn't let him forget what he knew. He was still a fantastic martial-artist and athlete, even weakened as he was here.

But Cael was on another level entirely. Even in this place, where the strength or everyone was equal, he was somehow stronger, faster and more dangerous. Gohan had watched his movements, looking for his secret. Cael never went for pressure points or fought dirty at all. It was straight ahead martial skill that propelled him.

The man was a mystery, but then so was this entire place. It just felt so wrong here – a kind of nagging anxiety and foreboding permeated everything. There were so many questions and almost no answers.

Gohan was healed within a few days, happy to note that his Saiyan healing was still kicking. The weeks continued to roll by, his fights with them. Three months he fought, some battles easy and others hard. He never lost again, and never killed anyone. It was a frustrating thing to fight so much and ache so much, yet never improve. Anywhere else, there would be improvement after learning from a battle and growing in strength and endurance, especially for a Saiyan. But here there was naught but equality and uniformity, and that was maddening.

He didn't see Cael again either. During his free time Gohan would speak with the villagers and try to learn more about this world. He continued to gather little information, and nothing of real importance. The one thing he did sense was an uneasy lethargy that seemed to infect everyone on this world. It was as if they had given up on returning to their old lives, but that forfeit came with the price of strife.

Gohan pitied these people, but he was curious most about Cael. He was who Gohan wanted to speak with most, if only to inquire about his abilities and congratulate him for his victory. He had half hoped the old man might train with him too, and show him a thing or two.

One day Gohan was approached by a guard. This was most unusual, as the guards never entered the village unless it was to escort a pair of fighters to the arena. It wasn't yet fight time, nor was it Gohan's turn do do battle.

This guard was a stout humanoid alien with blue skin and scales. He barged into Gohan's room and waved an arm at him, "Come."

It's not my turn to fight yet, is it?" Gohan asked. He was well enough to, but he had been told that the fights were on a set rotation and never changed.

"Come." The alien grunted again, waving his arm impatiently. Gohan considered resisting, but he was curious. He stood and followed the guard out the door. They walked towards the village wall. The guards always teleported in and out of the village, for there was no gate or door. Gohan was led to the spot from which they usually came and went.

The guard bid him stand in a particular spot and Gohan complied, his curiosity now piqued. The guard stood next to him and touched a finger to his opposite hand. Gohan saw the world around him blur, then they were gone.

Gohan opened his eyes to see before him a vast, desolate land, all shrubs and rocky sand. Everything was red, just as it always was in the village. A few small, broken trees dotted the landscape, looking as beaten and oppressed as everything else here did.

The guard placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Behind them was a looming cliff face, all red stone and earth. There was a carved sandstone doorway into the wall, which the guard made for, beckoning Gohan follow.

Gohan wondered what awaited him beyond the doorway. Had they brought him here to kill him? Had he been asking too many questions and angered whoever was in charge? He decided to be on his guard, ready for anything.

Inside, the room was an expansive cave, supported by large pillars, with torches mounted on them. The shadows from the flickering lights danced upon the rock walls, casting shapes and figures all about. Gohan saw a few other guards milling about, and he wondered if this was where they lived.

He looked at them, trying to sense their intentions. They barely took notice of him as they went about their business. His escort led him into the depths of the cave, where Gohan noticed that there were several halls and galleries branching off from this antechamber.

Strangely, the light seemed to change the deeper they went. Outside, and in the first room, the very air seemed to be tinged red, but as they progressed the red hue shifted, leaving everything more colorful, as it had looked on Earth. This was a refreshing change, but it only left Gohan wishing to be back home more badly than ever.

Eventually they came to a large room which was very different from the others. Instead of the natural rock walls and ruddy sandstone, the entirety of this room was a lovely marble, from the ceiling to the floor. There was a large, dark pool in the center of the floor with clear, black water spanning the length of the room. On either side were two long, low tables of marble. A figure sat at the end of one, hooded and cloaked. Gohan's eyes opened wide in shock, for he recognized the clothes.

"Cael?" He asked.

"Welcome, Gohan." Cael said, standing and throwing back his hood. The guard who had escorted Gohan turned and left without a word, leaving the two alone.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked, more confused than ever.

"Have a Seat." Cael said, beckoning him over, "The answers will come in their due course."

Gohan tentatively walked over and sat across from Cael. The elder man stared at him for a while, as if appraising a horse. It made Gohan uncomfortable.

Finally Cael spoke, "You fight well, Gohan. Better than most here, I think. You're a Saiyan, are you not?"

Gohan was stunned. How did he know that? Did he just guess? Then a thought occurred to him: Maybe Cael knew who he was because it was he who brought him here! Maybe he was about to learn why he'd been kidnapped.

"I am." He said, "And thank you. You're an incredible fighter as well."

Cael laughed, "I've had years of practice. But something tells me that I would be no match for you if we weren't on this world of balance."

Gohan couldn't hold back his question any longer, "Did you bring me here?"

Cael grinned mischievously, "No, sorry. But I know who did. I know you're curious Gohan, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. But there are forces at work far beyond our comprehension. You must be patient a while longer."

Gohan sighed in exasperation. He felt so helpless and lost here, and thought he might even be able to deal with the weakness of body if only he knew the reason he was here, "What _can _you tell me?" He asked.

"I will tell you what I am allowed to regarding this place." Cael said, leaning back in his seat, "It is an incomplete account, as are most, but perhaps it will help. This planet is called Mourd, and it is a very special place. The force that rules here is powerful beyond comprehension, yet limited in ways that we are not. I have served that force for years, but I've never seen it. No one has ever, to my knowledge.

This world and the force that rules it are one. They are unfathomably old, and tied to the very fabric of the cosmos. My master wanted you here, and it is not for me to disclose the reason, as I said. You were to live among the gladiators, and there be tested."

"Who are those gladiators?" Gohan asked, "Why are they here, and why do they have to fight?"

Cael was silent for a while, trying to figure out how to answer the question, "Some things just are, Gohan. This is unsatisfactory, I know. But as I said, the one I serve is beyond the comprehension and questioning of mortals like us. It simply is the way it is."

Gohan didn't like this answer, and the information Cael had given him only served to make him more resentful. He had known godlike beings before, like the Supreme Kai, who wouldn't run an operation such as this. Being beyond mortal was no excuse. But even more puzzling was what Cael said about him being 'tested'. What in the world was that about?

"I sense you are even more confused now than before," Cael said apologetically, "but as I said, you will have your answers soon."

Gohan tried to be satisfied for the moment. After all, what choice did he have? He decided to learn what he could about Cael, for he was still an enigma as well.

"So what about you?" Gohan asked, "What's your story?"

Cael grinned, "I am just an old warrior, Gohan. I have been here for over fifty years now, and have served the master for half of that time."

"Is this place your home?" Gohan asked, indicating the room in which they sat.

"No, I live in another section of the temple." Cael said. So this was a temple. Made sense, Gohan supposed. How could anything be a surprise now?

Suddenly Cael straightened, as if he had been called. Gohan heard nothing. Cael furrowed his brow for a moment in concentration, then stood.

"Come, Gohan." He said, "It's time for you to meet my master."


	3. And Darkness Was

**The Odyssey – 3**

And Darkness Was -

Pan sat in the Excalibur's theater, chomping on some popcorn. She was getting bored already, which worried her. She had read The Shining, and it terrified her. A whole year on a ship in space was a daunting prospect, regardless of what accommodations the ship boasted.

Supplies for the test run of the Excalibur-P included all sorts of junk food, she had been happy to discover, plus the main computer had an incredible database of entertainment media, which was something. She was hardly paying attention to the screen though, busy instead thinking about Trunks and her parents and what the future would hold.

It had been two days since their incident at the pool, and she hadn't seen Trunks since. She knew he was avoiding her temper, and she didn't blame him. Pan was always frustrated, especially so lately for some reason. Trunks was the only person who calmed her and made her happy, although he could be impossible at times.

She tried to show him how much she appreciated his friendship, but it always seemed to backfire. He'd probably be a lot more sane if she wasn't always blowing up at him. Pan grabbed another handful of popcorn and slurped her soda.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw something levitating next to her head, hanging over her shoulder. She jerked her head aside to see. It was a huge ice-cream sundae – four scoops of chocolate, with a chocolate fudge syrup drizzle, peanut crumbles and a giant cherry perched on top. Attached to it was Trunks, who stood behind her.

"Truce?" He asked with a smile. Damn him, Pan thought. This exact dessert was her favorite treat and he knew it. She opened her mouth to snap something sarcastic, but realized she couldn't. In fact, this gesture was one of the sweetest things Trunks had ever done, she thought. She looked at him for a moment, then snatched the ice-cream and dug in.

"What's on?" Trunks asked, sitting on the sofa next to her. Honestly, Pan couldn't even remember. She hadn't been paying attention anyway.

"A horror movie, I think." She said with a mouth full of sundae. The thing was perfect.

Trunks laughed, "Figures. I don't know why I thought you'd be watching some sappy romance."

"Hate 'em." Pan said. She was halfway through the ice-cream now, but thought she'd be nice and show Trunks she wasn't mad, so she handed him the sundae, "Want to share?"

"You sure? I made it just for you."

"Eat the damn ice-cream, Trunks." Pan said, thrusting it at him again. Trunks reached for it and Pan snatched it back with a grin, taking another bite.

"Come on now," Trunks said, "you're lucky I didn't eat it all on the way here."

"That's so sweet of you." Pan said sarcastically, finally relenting. They sat and ate the rest of the ice-cream, not watching the movie.

Pan was happy. Trunks always cheered her, at least when she wasn't flying off the handle and making a fool of herself. He had a certain charm and ease that seemed to always be exactly what she needed at any given time.

She felt guilty again then. Trunks had done so much for her, and not just these past few weeks. He was like an anchor she could cling to when times were hard. She wanted so badly to show her appreciation for everything, but just didn't know how. Yet she was glad he was here now, and that they were getting along.

A thought occurred to her then that almost made her laugh out loud and choke. They were sitting here like the perfect couple one might see in one of those cheesy romance movies. Pan knew there was a truckload of girls out there who would kill to be where she was right now.

After all, Trunks was the richest, most handsome and eligible bachelor in half the world! Of course Pan didn't care a thing about his money, and she had known him all her life so was immune to his dashing good looks. It was his manner and friendliness and confidence that made her light up like a Christmas tree every time he looked at her.

But she was pretty sure she didn't like him romantically. She let her mind ponder for a while what it may be like to be in that sort of relationship with Trunks. She had never had a real boyfriend before, but she couldn't imagine how this would be much different from the relationship they had now, save for the physical intimacy. Pan scoffed at such sentimental nonsense as holding hands, and couldn't imagine herself or Trunks sitting and staring into one another's eyes, sighing like dopes.

She knew Trunks had had a few girlfriends in the past, and one relationship had gotten fairly serious before the girl dumped him, leaving him heartbroken for a while. But he hadn't really dated in over a year, and Pan wondered if it was because of her. She knew Trunks still thought of her as a kid sister though, and this annoyed her to no end. She wondered why it did. What else was their relationship if not a sibling one?

She decided then on a whim to try something, just to see what would happen. She looked at Trunks for a moment and wondered if this would make him mad. Oh well, it doesn't mean anything, she thought. Then she reached across the couch and took his hand in hers, twining her fingers through his.

Pan was facing away from him now, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Trunks turn and look at her. She didn't look back and he said nothing, but neither did he let go of her hand. Trunks faced ahead again, leaned back into the sofa and squeezed her fingers a little tighter.

Pan didn't know why her heart was beating faster. The very act she had just been detesting had somehow filled her stomach with butterflies. She had never felt like this before, and wasn't sure what to do. This simple gesture – this contact – was actually nice. She thought she may be beginning to understand now why couples did it.

But she realized something else, and it frightened her. It wasn't the mere act of holding hands that was so pleasant. The fact that she was holding on to Trunks was what made her pulse quicken. If it were anybody else she wouldn't care – she'd probably be nauseous. But she cared for him, and he for her, and it was this familiar intimacy that seemed so right now.

Then it all fell apart. Pan had relaxed back into the cushion of the sofa, her mind churning. The stupid movie was long forgotten. She reached over with her free hand to grab her drink when suddenly a piercing alarm began to sound.

A mechanical voice interjected between the shrill siren, "Alert! Atmospheric system failure!"

XXX

"Goten, I'm really too old for this." Videl protested as she walked with Goten across a field.

"No you're not!" He laughed, "What are you, thirty?"

Videl scoffed, "You don't ask a woman her age. That's rude."

"Why? We should always be honest with ourselves, Videl." Goten topped walking and looked around, "Here is good. You can't be much older than thirty."

"You're impossible!" Videl said with a laugh, kicking Goten in the leg. One good thing about Saiyans was that you could take your anger out on them physically and they didn't feel a thing, "If you must know, I'm thirty five."

"You're in your prime then." Goten said.

Videl had hiked all the way out into the wilderness with Goten because he had come up with the hair-brained idea of reteaching her to fly. He had caught her and saved her life when she jumped off a third-floor balcony in a panic over her daughter taking off into space. Goten had come to her the other day and suggested this foolishness.

They had been spending a lot of time together, both finding comfort in the company. Videl had fun with him, and suggested they just go for a hike or something instead, but Goten insisted.

"The next time you decide to jump off a roof, I want you to be able to survive." He had said. Videl promised her base jumping career was over, but it wasn't good enough.

Videl looked around wistfully and smiled. This field looked like the same one where Gohan had shown her how to fly the first time. Goten had been there for lessons too, but he was just a kid. He had picked it up like a pro, and was flitting around before Videl had even managed to levitate for longer than a heartbeat.

She wondered if Goten remembered the location of that field, and if indeed this might be the very same one. Her heart ached thinking of those happy days. It had been during her flight training that she had fallen for Gohan. Those were special memories, and she had ever since related the feeling of flying to the feeling of falling in love.

Goten didn't know any of this, and had only been trying to come up with something fun to occupy their time. He was so innocent – almost oblivious at times. Videl couldn't help but to forgive that naivete, but she wondered if she could emotionally handle doing something so special and private with anyone other than Gohan.

She and Goten were helping each other though – this was their unspoken agreement. Both were in pain in their own way, and Videl decided to try this, for his sake. The nature of friendship is one of give and take, and she felt she had been taking a little more than giving lately with Goten.

He had thought of everything too. When he arrived at her house to pick her up, he had a heaping picnic basket, a cooler with drinks and even a box of bandages and ointments for the inevitable falls she would endure. Videl couldn't help but to smile, despite her distaste for the endeavor.

Goten began to set up the spot now, laying a blanket out and spreading the goods across it. It was rather picturesque, she had to admit. When he finished, Goten smiled up to her, beaming with excitement.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" He asked.

"I don't know," Videl said, "Do you think it's best if I crash and burn on a full stomach or empty?"

"Full, definitely!" Gohan jabbed, and began digging in the basket. He had sandwiches and rolls, side dishes aplenty and even some kind of pie for dessert, "This is a specialty of mine."

Videl inspected the treat. It looked like some sort of pecan pie. She had come to trust Goten's cooking prowess these past weeks, and knew it would be good.

They ate and chatted, and Videl wasn't wrong about the food – it was delicious. Goten said that she'd probably do better controlling her ki on a full stomach, as the food energy would help her stamina. She wasn't entirely sure. She remembered from her days of martial-arts training that food energy was a must, for the work was physical. But with ki energy it might be a different matter. Videl couldn't recall how exactly it was when she was learning; it had been so long ago, it seemed.

"You ready?" Goten asked, standing up and offering Videl a hand.

"If you think I need a hand standing up, how am I going to fly on my own?" Videl asked jokingly, rising to her feet under her own power.

"Well you keep saying you're old." Goten said, "If you want to play that game, I will too!"

"It's not a game! I am old. I've got ten years on you." Videl said ruefully. It was true that she had been feeling her age lately, and it was bothering her. All these Saiyans in her life didn't age, and she was fast becoming a relic.

"I swear I can't see it." Goten said, looking at her, "You look great. I actually keep forgetting about our age difference."

This made Videl light up, despite herself. It wasn't every day one got such a complement from a strapping young man like Goten. And she knew he meant it, for just like his father, he couldn't bullshit to save his life.

Goten had Videl sit down first, and position her body into a form more conducive to ki flow. They went through breathing exercises and awareness meditation for a while. She was trying to do well, but after such a big meal it was a bit difficult to keep from nodding off.

Finally that came to an end, and they decided to try practical energy accessing. She vaguely remembered this part with Gohan. It was extremely difficult, for she had to use her body and mind in ways totally alien to normal life. She hoped it would come a little quicker now though, since she had done it before.

They stood facing each other, and Goten bid her hold her hands in front of her but not touching, as if holding an invisible ball. He explained that she had to dig deep within and access her well of energy, and bring it forth through her palms. It would be a successful session if she could manifest her energy visibly.

Videl tried for hours, but it just never happened. She was sore and sweating from the exertion, and wishing more by the minute that they could call it a day. Goten was firm though. Once, she thought she had felt a tingle in her palms that Goten said was promising, but nothing ever came of it. Then he had an idea.

"Here, give me your hands." He said, extending his towards her, palm upwards. Videl placed her hands into his, noting the contrast between her cool, clammy palms and his warm and dry ones.

Goten tightened his grip slightly then continued, "I'm going to channel my own energy into you to give you an idea of what it feels like. This should help you get familiar with the feeling of ki flowing through your body. It's my energy, so it will feel a little strange, but try to ignore that."

Videl nodded and took a deep breath, ready for anything. She was pretty sure this hadn't been necessary last time. Maybe the fact that she hadn't really trained in any capacity for years was making this harder than it had been when she was in tournament shape as a teenager.

"Here it comes." Goten said. Videl focused on the sensation of their clasped hands, waiting to feel a change. It came slowly, but built steadily until it was an unmistakable feeling. A warmth flooded her body from head to toe. It was a comfortable heat, like a toasty fire in winter, and it filled her with a comfortable glow. She smiled as the sensation suffused her every pore, invigorating and energizing her like a well-rested dawn. She suddenly felt young and healthy and more alive than she had in years. Flight should be no big deal now, she felt able to jump over a mountain in one bound. Was this what it was to manipulate your ki?

"How's that?" Goten asked, staring intently into her eyes. He was curious and wanted to make sure he didn't harm her from sensory overload.

"This is incredible." Videl said quietly. She had no idea such happiness and pleasure could be derived from this. She stared back at Goten, hoping he was feeling as nice as she was. He smiled at her, and she realized that she was wearing the biggest smile of her own. She didn't care though, and simply basked in the warmth.

"I'm going to bring it back down," Goten said finally, "You should try again now."

She felt the warmth rush out of her then, taking with it the fuzzy pleasure, but leaving a wonderful afterglow, "Why was that so nice?" She asked.

"It isn't always," Goten said, "When someone is attacking you with ki, it can be horrible. But everyone has their own energy, and when they share it it communicates the emotions and intentions of whoever released it."

"So, that's how you're feeling?" She asked in astonisment.

"Not exactly, although that's a little bit of it. It's more the feeling I wanted you to have. It's like writing someone a letter. You put in what you want them to get." He grinned sheepishly.

"That was...for me?" Videl couldn't believe it. All those wonderful feelings and all that happiness and pleasure had been something Goten had constructed for her. It was overwhelming.

"Yep," He said, "From me to you."

Videl was overcome with feeling for Goten at that moment. Such a kind and generous gesture, coming from such an honest and caring person was too much. She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed, finding the words to express her emotions failing. He jerked in surprise at the tackle, then put his own arms around her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Aw, don't thank me," Goten said, rubbing his hand on her back, "I just want you to be happy. It's the least I could do."

And Videl was happy – happier than she had been in a while. This had turned into the perfect day, and she realized there was no one else she'd rather be spending time with right now, as she stood in an embrace with her husband's brother.

XXX

The room was dark. Gohan looked around, seeing nothing but emptiness. He had been stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he was in the black room, and found himself now paralyzed by some invisible force. He tried moving again, but to no avail.

"You are called Gohan." a high, feminine voice called from the darkness. It was crystal clear, childlike and so lovely it made Gohan's heart leap despite his situation. The voice was also terrifying, in a way he could not place but made his hair stand on end.

"Who are you?" Gohan managed to stammer, "Where is this?"

"It is I who questions here Gohan, not you." The voice said in lilting, musical tones. Gohan had the sense he was being toyed with, and this annoyed him. He was exasperated with these games, of not knowing what was going on, and of being tossed one riddle after another with no explanation or help.

"Show yourself!" He finally demanded. He wanted his words to be forceful and authoritative, but the vast darkness swallowed them whole.

"You want to see me?" The voice said after a moment, sounding almost delighted, "Can you withstand the birth of the universe and remain unchanged? Creatures greater than you have been driven blind and mad at the sight."

Gohan said nothing. These words made no sense, but he had a dread feeling of power here. He was confused and frightened, but tried to remain strong.

"I think I do want you to see me Gohan, so I will...diminish. I sense an energy within you and it intrigues me. Something familiar..." The voice trailed off and was silent for a moment, "I will present to you, as an echo."

There was a long, quiet pause. Gohan held his breath in anticipation, curious but fearing what might happen next. Then he thought he saw a very faint light ahead of him. It was dim at first, barely perceptible, but it intensified steadily until it filled his field of vision with a warm, golden glow.

He closed his eyes against the brightness. If he could have raised a hand to his face he would have, but he was still mysteriously paralyzed. Soon the light began to fade, and when he felt it was dim enough he opened his eyes.

The breath rushed from his lungs and his eyes filled with tears. He trembled all over and would have fallen to the floor had he been free to move. Before him, bathed in a glorious radiance, stood the most beautiful, and terrible thing he had ever seen.

Her body was that of a child, yet infused with an ancient power and ageless grace. Golden skin, more fearsome than the clearest dawn seemed to flow like a calm tide over her small figure. Her hair was moonless midnight, and flowed free of gravity around her head, glittering with a galaxy's starlight. Bright eyes bore into his soul, shifting colors along the spectrum of the purest and most precious gemstones – now flaming ruby, now majestic emerald.

Gohan gasped and shuddered, unable to look away but wishing he could die to escape the glorious girl. No, this was no girl. She must be a goddess. He wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to forsake everything he had ever known and everyone he ever loved for the privilege of serving, and worshiping her.

"I am no god, Gohan." The beautiful voice said, though the girl's lips never moved, "Yet this is but an echo of myself. I wanted you to see me – see the glory of the universe!"

She began to diminish again then. Her golden skin, hot as the sun, paled to a less blinding golden hue. The magnificent hair fell about her slender neck, losing the starlight luster. Suddenly she was less painfully perfect to see, looking almost as a normal girl-child from earth. Her jeweled eyes continued to shift color constantly, but Gohan found he could breathe again. He was still shaken to the core, and tears streamed down his cheeks at the memory of such unnatural beauty and frightening perfection as she had just been.

"I am called Al-Mourd." She said, her lips moving now as a human's would, "And you are the first to see me in over eight-million years."

Gohan's mind was reeling. So many emotions flooding his body and brain had left him dazed and exhausted. Now he stood before this unreal creature, who held such power and was such a mystery. Eight-million years? Was the Elder Kai even that old?

He looked at her then in this new, more tolerable form. Her skin was golden still, but he noticed her long, slender ears which tapered back to a point. He saw the slight slant of her large, bright eyes and the high cheekbones of her long, narrow face.

Gohan gasped in amazement. She looked so similar to Supreme Kai, only it was obvious she was far more powerful and far older. He ventured speech, and found his voice timid and frail, "Please forgive me if I'm mistaken, but...are you a Kai?"

Al-Mourd stared at him for a moment and Gohan couldn't tell if she was angry or merely contemplative. After a while he saw a smile begin to form on her lovely face.

"That's it!" She cried in her singing voice, "I was correct after all. The familiar energy within you – it's a Kai's signature." She twirled around in delight, the thin, white shift she wore swirling with her and stirring up an ethereal floral fragrance.

"You've met a Kai, haven't you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said nervously, unsure how to address her.

"And you think I am one as well?"

Gohan hoped she wasn't offended, but decided honesty would be best, "I don't know. It's just that you favor the Supreme Kai...ma'am."

"_Supreme _Kai, is it?" She laughed, "Oh, but they do love their titles, don't they?"

Gohan remained silent, feeling small and foolish before Al-Mourd. She continued to smile, and glided her way over to him. He tried to tense, not knowing what was about to happen. Al-Mourd extended a slender finger and touched it to his forehead. The touch was burning cold, but somehow soothing. Suddenly he was free to move, and collapsed to his knees from the unexpected liberation.

"Come and speak with me, Gohan." Al-Mourd said, walking away into the darkness, "You must be hungry. I will have a meal prepared for you."

Gohan stood on his shaky legs and walked after her.

XXX

I was afraid of this, Trunks thought as he raced through the ship towards the engine room, Pan hot on his heels. The alarm was still sounding, the din interrupted occasionally by the mechanical voice's warning.

The atmospheric system was responsible for the air they breathed, the temperature regulation and the artificial gravity within the ship. A failure here could mean a slow and horrible death. Trunks hoped it wasn't anything serious. He had played a major part in building the Excalibur though, so it shouldn't be difficult to discover the issue.

As they flew into the engineering section, Trunks gave cursory inspections to some components he passed on the way. His plan was to head first to the main computer, to see if it had logged any anomalies. When they arrived, he began the search. He glanced over to Pan, seeing her standing with a worried look, obviously anxious.

"Don't worry Pan, we'll take care of it." He knew that might just be a lie, but felt he should say something consoling.

"Can that thing tell you what's wrong?" She asked, indicating the computer.

"Maybe. The ship only has a rudimentary diagnostic program. We weren't quite finished developing the primary one." The technology had taken longer to complete than the ship itself, and wasn't finished when they commandeered the vessel. It would have been priceless in this circumstance though.

The program was an AI based system called ED, for Excalibur Diagnostic. It was so sophisticated as to be able to know the ship down to the nuts and bolts, and find issues anywhere. But it didn't matter now, as ED was back on Earth. Trunks continued to scan the computer, disabling the alarm system first, but was coming up empty.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Pan said. Trunks looked up to see her staring at the floor, fists clenched in frustration, "This is all my fault. If I had just listened to you and my mother, we wouldn't be in this mess. And I just had to drag you out here to die with me."

Trunks stood and went to her, clasping his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me, Pan. Forget all that, okay? We're here now, and that's all that matters. I promise you, there's nowhere I'd rather be, even if we are in trouble."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and searching. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I've got an idea." Trunks said, turning and leaving the unhelpful computer behind, "The atmospheric system on this ship is pretty much the same as in all our others, except one new thing. The climate control is a new design. The other systems have been tested again and again, but this part hasn't. I'm going to check it first."

He went down a few corridors then down a hatch into a dark room. It was relatively empty, save for one large machine in the center. There were lines and hoses all over, and several tall tanks lined in rows, with cooling fins up and down the sides. Each tank was full of a thick, blue liquid.

Pan watched as Trunks darted to and fro, checking the machine. He kept talking as he did, explaining what he was doing, "This is the climate control system. It's a new design, utilizing sub-thermal coolant." She had no idea what he was talking about, but his knowledge of the system was reassuring.

Finally, he found the issue. Trunks stood staring at a part, scratching his head. "Here it is." He said, a mixture of relief and worry in his voice. He was staring at a long, black metal tube set in the midst of the coolant tanks. Pan couldn't see anything wrong with it, but she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at anyway.

"We don't have the equipment to fix this en route." He was mumbling to himself as he inspected.

"Is it serious?" She asked.

"It will be." Trunks said, "This part is responsible for maintaining the temperature on the ship. It isn't completely broken, but it won't be long. We need to find a planet to land on before it goes, or we'll freeze."

"You mean there's no backup, or any way to fix it here?" Pan asked, incredulous. Trunks didn't have the heart to tell her that had the ship been allowed full completion and outfit, there would have been a secondary unit installed on board.

"Nope. We need to land, power down the ship and remove this so I can work on it."

"Where are we going to land?" Pan asked. She was relieved that they weren't about to die, but she felt helpless. All this technology and engineering had never appealed to her. She was a fighter and a foe such as this couldn't be beaten with her methods.

"We'll find a suitable planet." Trunks said, heading back out the hatch, "We're still in known space, so there's charts."

"Charts?"

"Like maps of space." He said, sitting on a bench. Pan sat next to him.

"Who made the charts? Was it Capsule?" Pan asked, trying not to be annoying with the questions.

"Yeah, most of them. We took some information from the Saiyan and Namekian ships we've had, but we've been exploring space a lot since those came into our possession." Trunks answered. Pan remembered all the stories her father used to tell her of journeying through space to Namek, of the strange world and people who all looked like Piccolo. She loved those tales and had always wished she could be a space adventurer. Now here she was, and somehow it wasn't quite as thrilling as she had imagined it to be.

"So how long do we have before that climate control thing gives out?" She asked.

"It's hard to say," Trunks said, scratching his temple, "but if I had to guess, I'd say no more than a week. It's certainly on it's last leg. But I know that it will degrade slowly, and not just blow up or anything."

"What will happen as it degrades?"

"The ship will get colder and colder as the climate control unit becomes less efficient at generating heat. It's very cold in deep space, Pan." Trunks ended by pantomiming a frozen corpse, hoping to cheer the mood. The situation wasn't dire, and at the moment nothing could be done but look for a planet.

Pan laughed and threw an arm around him, "Then I'll just have to keep you warm. I do know enough science to know that two's body heat is better than one."

Trunks laughed nervously at the flirtatious joke. He knew she was kidding, but it was still uncomfortable. He tried to shake Pan off, but she clung to his arm like a cat. She was loving his discomfort as he kept trying to wiggle out of her grip.

Finally she let him go, as the joke had exhausted it's fun, "It's a shame we had to be interrupted during our movie. I was having a nice time."

"You weren't even watching the thing!" Trunks said with a laugh, standing up.

"I was still having a good time." Pan said, "We don't ever just spend time together."

"Yeah, you're right." Trunks said, reflectively. He smiled at Pan and she grinned back.

They made their way back to the bridge and Trunks proceeded to comb the charted worlds near their location, using the center console computer. Pan sat next to him, looking out at the stars. She supposed the ship was certainly moving fast enough to have access to a fair number of planets.

She wondered what sort of setback this would be now. Everything had been going so well, she supposed it was time for some bad luck. She wondered if they'd ever get home.

As Trunks scanned, Pan caught herself staring at him. He was leaning over the console monitor between their chairs, and she couldn't help but notice a lock of his long, purple hair dangling across his face. And she saw how his lips pouted ever so slightly when he concentrated. Trunks felt her gaze and raised his head. His big, bright eyes caught Pan and she froze.

"Found one." He said, flashing a brilliant smile. She melted. Her heart was racing again, and that fluttery feeling in her stomach was back. She was locked in a stare with Trunks, and she saw him wondering what was the matter with her. In truth, she wasn't sure either. All she knew right now was that he was beautiful.

Pan leaned closer, her breath quickening. I'm losing it, she thought. Her head was spinning as she inched closer, and she noticed that Trunks wasn't pulling back. Some deep force took her then, shocking in it's power. It was as if another, long sleeping part of her had awakened, and was now in the lead.

She crossed the remaining inches between them and kissed Trunks. This was her first kiss, and though she wasn't sure to do, that primal, animal part of her was. Her heart was soaring. His soft lips tasted of mint and salt and it was wonderful. Then she felt his lips move.

They opened slightly at her advance, and he gingerly took her lower lip between his, and she felt his tongue graze hers. Pan sighed and drove at him harder, but it was over. Trunks shot up from the chair, a look of horror on his face. He looked around wildly for a moment, then took off from the bridge.

Pan stared after him as he ran, her own senses coming back in a rush, leaving her embarrassed and frustrated, "What the hell is wrong with me?" She leaned back in the chair and chided herself, "We're about to be freezing to death in space and I pull a stunt like that. What did you think he'd do?" But she smiled with a fool's hope as she realized that Trunks had indeed kissed her back. Maybe space really was making her crazy after all.

XXX

Author's Note: Another one down! Thanks to everyone reading, favoriting, reviewing and so on. This chapter may begin to elucidate the paths and character arcs to come, but don't get too carried away with speculation and damnation! Some things will indeed be as they seem, and some will not. This story will be somewhat lengthy, depending on how I decide to proceed, and there is still time for anything to happen. So stay tuned, leave a review and I will return with more in a week!


	4. Upon the Face of the Deep

**The Odyssey – 4**

Upon the Face of the Deep -

Author's Note: Here we go with another chapter! Thanks to everyone again for reading, reviewing, following and all that. I want to toss a special shout out to Grin - your detailed reviews are very appreciated and you've kept me in line for sure! I'm honored you've found my work worth spending such time addressing, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

XXX

Trunks wandered the ship, his mind in turmoil. He hated himself for what he had done, and wished there could be suitable punishment. The anguish might be punishment enough, he thought. For he was in agony – a confused, tortured mind state that made him sick.

"My god, she's fifteen." He said aloud to no one, tugging his hair with remorse. He knew that Saiyans matured early, and thought back to when he was that age. He had girlfriends and had done more than kiss.

But I'm so much older, he thought. That was the difference, and it disgusted him. He was supposed to be protecting her out here and taking care of her, not taking advantage like some pervert. He stopped and slumped against the wall in a corridor, leaning his head back.

I should've figured it out when she insisted on holding my hand earlier, and was clinging to me, he thought. He didn't mind, and enjoyed being close with her. The warning alert had sounded though before he had a chance to put it all together. She just had a crush on him, he figured. It was cute – flattering in a way, but he thought it would run it's course and she'd be back to normal soon. "If I didn't screw it all up by kissing her."

He was still stunned by the transformation she had made. Almost instantly, as she was leaning in to kiss him, he watched her go from his pretty, tomboy best friend to a beautiful woman, right before his eyes. In an flash, everything about her changed. Her posture relaxed into a lovely, graceful form, her eyes softened, her skin became radiant and he became fully aware of her femininity.

His emotions were already frazzled and his mind was fractured by the crisis with the ship, so when she kissed him it took him completely at unawares. But that was no excuse for returning the kiss. He knew he was double angry with himself too because something inside had wanted to do that.

She was lovely after all, and her brash forwardness had always been a quality Trunks loved about her. So when that same person moved from the realm of the platonic to the intimate, he couldn't resist the attraction.

"I'm just making excuses. It's pathetic." Trunks smacked his head back against the wall hard enough to dent the steel kickplate that spanned the hallway. So what if he was finding himself attracted to her? So what if their friendship and his feelings for her might be changing? No excuse.

"Boy, our family would be thrilled." He said dryly. Bulma and Chi-Chi both were always flitting about like bees, trying to sew their schemes in love. They both saw the relationship Trunks and Pan shared as a wonderful sign of a future bond and potential marriage. Trunks had been indignant when he heard them babbling about it one day, but he had never been able to find a good reason why it wouldn't work.

The age issue was the only one. He was ten years older than Pan, and at her age that was a lot. She was mature and smart and capable, but it still seemed wrong somehow. Was it really just the number of years that mattered? He sighed in exasperation; this was killing him. It was probably just some silly crush anyway. No need to get so worked up.

Trunks stood up and walked back toward the bridge. He still needed to plot the course for Rupta IV, the planet he had found to stop on for repairs. He hoped Pan would be gone. It was cowardly he knew, but he didn't think he'd be able to face her right now. He had nearly a decade on her, but it seemed she may well be the more stable between them.

The bridge was empty. Trunks sat and began altering the course of the ship. It was a simple matter – just a few keystrokes and it was done. He had a thought then that made him groan. All this time he had been so absorbed in his own feelings, he hadn't considered how Pan must feel. That was her first kiss, to his knowledge. What had it done to her to kiss someone and have him run away in disgust? He hoped she understood that he was upset with himself and not her, but he couldn't be sure.

I need to talk to her, he thought. Filled with dread, he stood and left the bridge, heading for her quarters. He thought about what he would say, and how he should behave. Should he pretend nothing had happened? Should he try to explain how he felt and why this was a problem?

Pan wasn't in her room. Trunks half considered going to his and staying there, but he had an idea of where she might be. She should have been my father's child, he thought. Sure enough, he found her in the gym.

She was darting about in training, flinging punches and kicks with impressive speed as she went through her forms. Trunks watched her, as she hadn't realized he was there yet. She was amazing, he mused. Pan hadn't reached Super Saiyan yet, but was stronger now than he was. She had a dedication to match Vegeta's and the spirit of Goku was fierce in her.

Pan finally noticed him and walked over. She was glistening with sweat and panting from the exertion and looked stunning. What am I thinking? She eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to speak. Trunks realized she was probably expecting a lecture or reprimand. Am I that condescending?

"What is it?" Pan asked, since Trunks hadn't spoken. Her tone was neutral, and for some reason this stung him.

"I thought you might be here." Trunks said lamely, finding himself dumbfounded for once.

"Here I am." She said, lifting her arms as if to show off the room. Trunks couldn't figure her out. She wasn't acting mad or upset, but her indifference was unsettling.

He took a deep breath, "Pan, I'm sorry I ran out. You took me by surprise, and I was mad at myself." Trunks knew this was a pitiful apology, but couldn't find any other words.

Pan laughed, "Mad at yourself? Why? I'm the one who assaulted you." She had a mischievous look in her eyes, and Trunks saw that she wasn't sorry in the least.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He said. Now here comes the lecture, he thought. But it had to be said, "That was wrong of me."

"Wrong, huh?" She stared at him, serious now, "Did you want to?"

Trunks knew he had indeed wanted to at the time. But if he admitted it, what would that say to her? He hesitated for a bit, but finally decided to be honest. He was always honest with her, "Yes."

She smiled then, "So what's wrong about it? I can't pretend to be a little girl around you any more, Trunks. I've learned that I have feelings for you, and I'm dealing with that. If you don't feel the same, I understand. But don't treat me like some kid who needs a lesson in morality."

Trunks was speechless. Suddenly, the fog began to clear. She did know exactly what she was doing, and it was he who was the lost one. He saw how he had been treating her, how he usually approached issues with her, and how that was distorting his reality.

This really didn't have to be such an issue. Pan wasn't guilty or hurt, and maybe he shouldn't be either. After all, there were important matters to attend to out here, and this was a dangerous mission to say the least. Maybe Pan had simply been testing the waters of her feelings for him. Indeed, she was the kind of person who always took the bull by the horns, often snapping the head clean off the poor beast.

Trunks felt like that metaphorical bull now, with his neck broken and emotions trampled. Lately, he was always a step behind Pan, trying to play catch up and hovering like a nanny waiting for some sort of breakdown that never came. He had been wrong about her, every step it seemed. And this new development was just another curve ball.

He decided then to stop playing guardian and just be her friend. He didn't think he could allow himself to become romantically involved, but he made a promise to himself to stop being such a sanctimonious stump where the issue was concerned. The weight of these past hours fell from him as the wheels turned in his head, and the relief was palpable.

"Need a training partner?" He asked.

XXX

The wind burned Videl's eyes. She had forgotten about this part of flying. She still wasn't as fast as she had once been, and nowhere near as fast as Goten, who kept pace beside her as she cruised. Everything was so beautiful up here. She wondered why she ever let this go. The hills and rivers below passed lazily by, the landscape dotted here and there with houses and cut with roads.

This was her third lesson. After Goten had given her his energy for reference, Videl caught on quickly. It was then just a matter of generating enough to support herself, and placing it below her to levitate. This was the most difficult part, but she had flown over a mile in total by the end of the second day.

Goten said now that she just need to practice being able to draw on the power effortlessly, and sustain it long enough to fly wherever she wanted.

Videl looked over at him and grinned with excitement. They had been flying now continuously for over an hour. He had been there every inch these past few days, ready with a helping hand. Twice she had lost her ki and fallen midair, but Goten caught her and eased her safely to the ground. But now she was cautiously optimistic with her grasp of the energy.

They flew a few more miles before Goten suggested a break. He led them to the top of a high rock spire that jutted out over the ocean. It was a tall, cylindrical formation of stone and Videl realized that they were probably the only human visitors that had seen the top. Birds were regular visitors however, as the cap of stone was covered with a layer of droppings.

She and Goten shared a laugh at this before he blasted away the excrement, along with a thin layer of rock.

"Are ki blasts next on my agenda?" Videl asked as she sat on the now warm stone.

"If you want." Goten said, sitting next to her, "They're not as hard as flying. You've just got to channel the energy with a destructive intention."

"Maybe not then." Videl said, "I like relating it to good feelings."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Goten asked rhetorically, leaning back on his elbows, "I forgot how it felt to learn to control it. I like watching you."

"When did you learn? When we met you already could use ki, but you were just a kid back then." Videl settled back next to him.

"Gohan taught me some. He was always studying, but he found time to teach me when he could."

Videl thought of Gohan then and sighed. It had been weeks since he was taken, and the passage of time hadn't lessened the hurt. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever see him again. Neither Piccolo nor Dende had been able to reach Goku or the Kais, so that option for finding him had soured.

And Pan was out there, somewhere. Her heart ached whenever she thought of her daughter, which was all the time. Goten must have seen her pained face, as he reached over and took her hand.

"They'll be okay. Have some faith." He said with a reassuring smile.

"In what?" Videl asked, bleakly.

"In them." He said, "Gohan is one of the strongest and smartest people around. And Pan is amazing. I swear, if anybody took after Goku's fighting spirit, it's her."

Videl smiled, "She is something."

"A lot like her mother, too." Goten said.

"In the worst ways." Videl said glumly. Pan had the same temper and attitude Videl had through her teenage years. It had cost her plenty of friends and some boyfriends, and she worried for Pan.

"In the best ways." Goten corrected her, "You're incredible, Videl. You don't have the abilities we do, but you always keep up. You're so strong. To tell you the truth, I've always envied Gohan for having you, and the partnership you two share."

Videl laughed, "Sure. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I have a hard time believing that."

"Believe it." Goten said, "You're one hell of a person."

She smiled, "Thank you, Goten. You are too. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you."

"I think you're helping me more than I am you." He said, his smile gone. Videl had her doubts about that, but said nothing. She realized that Goten never talked about his relationship that had recently ended. She didn't want to pry, but was curious.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

He was silent for a while, but finally said, "I asked Rachel to marry me. I had it all planned out. I set up a nice dinner on a rooftop in the city, with candles and all that. When she met me at my apartment, I flew her up there and explained who I was over the meal. Then I popped the question. She seemed shocked and wanted time to think. A few days later, she told me we were through. I think she thought I was some kind of freak and it scared her."

Videl stared at him, feeling so much pity she could cry. Goten was the sweetest, most genuine person she knew. How could anyone reject him?

"That's what I mean about you." He said, looking at Videl, "You saw everything we were, stared all the craziness right in the face, and didn't run. I know you don't understand, but it's hard for people like us to be accepted by society. Most can't handle it."

Videl did understand though, to a point. She remembered how it felt to learn how powerful Gohan and his friends were. It was difficult. Then when she learned that they were aliens too...it was almost too much.

"I'm sorry, Goten." She said, squeezing his hand. She didn't know what else to say. The sun was starting to set, and they watched it in silence. It was a beautiful scene, the swollen, red orb sinking slowly into the glistening ocean. Goten wore a look of intense concentration, which was curious. He was always so easy and light; Videl wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him so focused.

"You okay?" She asked, nudging her shoulder into his.

Goten looked startled, as if he'd been woken from a nap, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's getting late though, we'd better get back." He stood and walked to the edge of the rock.

Videl wondered why she was disappointed. She'd been enjoying their scenic spot, and it seemed like Goten was really bothered by something. Had talking about Rachel upset him that badly? She stood and went to him.

"Ready?" He asked.

Videl nodded and summoned her ki. It was still tiring, but each time was a little easier. When she had it under control, she shifted it down and rose from the rock. Goten was next to her, and they slowly took off towards home.

They flew for nearly an hour, the sky growing ever darker. Videl was realizing that she was more tired than she had thought. They still had some miles to travel, but already she was starting to wobble.

"Can you make it?" Goten asked.

"I...don't know." Videl was losing it fast. Her eyes were closing against her will and she was sweating like she'd just run a marathon.

"I pushed too hard." Goten said, "I'm sorry. Come here."

The two met midair and Goten took Videl's waist and pulled her tight against him. She sighed with relief as she let go of her energy, feeling the strain melt away.

"Better?" He asked.

Videl nodded, too tired to speak. It was embarrassing, but she was quickly falling asleep. She tried to fight it, but the weariness was bone deep, and soon she succumbed.

Goten noticed that she was out and smiled. He shifted his flight position to allow her more comfort and slowed slightly so the wind wouldn't batter as bad.

He flew on, glancing now and then at Videl's sleeping face. It was beautiful he thought, peaceful now and free of the worries and stress that had been eating her lately. He figured he'd drop her off in her bed quietly, so as not to disturb her.

He sighed and grimaced then, the feeling coming back to him as he looked at her. It had been so potent on their lookout over the ocean, and he hated it. He knew she was in pain and using him as a crutch, and he didn't mind that. What bothered him were the feelings he had begun to feel around her.

Every time she hugged him or held his hand or smiled in that captivating way of hers, Goten fell a little bit harder. He kicked himself for this, for being such a creep. The poor woman was in turmoil, her husband and daughter gone, and he was stalking around like a predator sniffing a weak kill.

Of course he didn't want to be doing this. He had fought it and ignored it all he could, putting it to his own pain over Rachel – the whole 'rebound' thing. But his feelings were slowly solidifying every day he spent with Videl and learned more and more who she was inside.

He was bitterly jealous of Gohan, and this was cause for no end of guilt. He loved his brother so much and looked up to him like he was a god. But he had the perfect life: a lovely little house, a wonderful daughter, and the most special wife in the world. It wasn't the material things Goten envied, but the connection Gohan and Videl had.

He wanted Videl to look at him the way she did Gohan – like he was the only person who could complete her in every way. He knew Videl loved him, but it was the love of a friend. It was wrong of him to think, but that just wasn't enough.

But what could he do? Should he tell her all this, and break her heart further? He knew she would never return his feelings, but would feel horrible if she knew his secret. Maybe he could keep it hidden and continue to be her friend. It would be painful though, falling more and more for her and never being able to do anything about it. And what would happen when Gohan returned?

Goten believed deep in his soul that his brother would make it back, and Pan too. He knew that Videl's pain would pass and her happy family would be restored. This made him happy for her, but for him it was a double-edged sword that would pierce his heart.

Finally, he made up his mind as he drew near to her home. He touched down softly, cradling Videl like a baby. Moving silently through the house, he entered her bedroom and deposited her on the mattress. She never stirred in her deep slumber. Goten watched her for a while, wishing things could be different. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, then stood.

"Goodbye, Videl." He said, then turned and left her.

XXX

Gohan ate til he hurt. The food was so much better than the gruel he was used to on this planet. He sat at the end of a long, heavily laden table, with Al-Mourd at the other end. She didn't eat, but watched him with amusement.

When he finished, servants came to take everything away. They scurried about, all cloaked in blue and white hoods, so Gohan couldn't see their faces. Al-Mourd had been silent the entire time he ate, merely watching him.

"Thank you." Gohan said, "That was delicious."

Al-Mourd smiled, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Gohan wondered what would happen now. She had said they must talk, but insisted Gohan eat first. Now that he was finished, he wondered when the discussion would begin.

"Are you refreshed now?" She asked. It was a puzzling question, but Gohan supposed he felt better now than he had since arriving on Mourd.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Then come with me." Al-Mourd stood and went to a doorway in back of the room and Gohan followed. She led him through a few corridors, her lithe figure seeming to glide over the ground as she moved. Gohan felt awkward and clumsy behind her.

They came to a final room and there they stopped. The room was bare, save for a glowing ring on the floor, roughly four meters wide. Al-Mourd beckoned Gohan enter the ring. He did, and she followed. They stood for a moment, then Gohan saw the room begin to distort and fade, much as the village had when he had been transported out.

When they arrived at the new location, Gohan gasped. They stood on the edge of a floating island, hundreds of feet in the air. Below, he saw the red world sprawl on to the horizon, but there were oddly flowing gray patterns on the surface. Swirls and rings intersected and stood in a beautiful, yet confusing array. These designs went on as far as he could see.

"Come and sit with me." Al-Mourd said, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned and saw the surface of the island in the sky. It was a roughly circular shape, which reminded him of Kami's Lookout on Earth, yet this was smaller. The entirety of the top was of smoothed granite, with two benches facing one another in the center. Gohan walked to them and sat across from Al-Mourd.

"No questions for me now?" She asked, teasing Gohan.

"I have so many," He said, "I don't know where to start." Al-Mourd laughed a clear, bell-like chime.

"Then I will speak for a while. This is my tale." She sat straight and gracefully, and Gohan leaned in intently, "I was born with the beginning of the universe. The great explosion of initiation produced everything, my sisters and I included. We three are the Eldest, bound to the laws of the universe, yet a personification of them. For fourteen billion years we have existed, maintaining by our existence the fabric of all.

"This planet and I are inextricable – we are one. The forces bound to me are those of Balance and Strife, and here they dwell, in their purest essence. Linked to every galaxy in the cosmos, we are. When on Mourd, you are everywhere."

Gohan stared wide-eyed as Al-Mourd spoke. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and didn't understand much of it. Was it possible for such a creature to exist? Yet he could not deny how the first sight of her had affected him. And that was but an 'echo' of her real form, she had said.

"I sense your confusion." Al-Mourd said, "Allow me to phrase it thus: You said earlier that I remind you of a Kai. Well in a sense, I am. If there is a hierarchy of the Kais, we are the greatest – the Prime Kais."

"We? Your two sisters?" Gohan asked, trying with all his might to absorb what was being said.

"Yes, we are Prime Kai. Thousands of names we have had across the eons, yet you may regard us this way if you like."

It did make a little more sense, Gohan thought. The Kais had always been a mystery, even though he knew them more than most. He could grasp the idea of an ultimate Kai. Suddenly, it all hit him and he was overwhelmed. He fell to his knees in front of Al-Mourd, for surely she was worth honoring this way at least.

"Rise, Gohan. Do not bow or kneel to me." Al-Mourd said with a serious voice, "I do nothing worthy of such honor, nor do my sisters. We _are_ the universe, you see. We do not create or destroy or do works beyond our nature. In this way we are limited, despite our age and power. You mortals should honor one another for the great deeds you do, and punish justly the misdeeds. For you are above even we in your freedom. Never make the mistake of praising that which merely does what it does. Do you glorify the wind for blowing, or the water for flowing? We Prime Kai are as they are – forces of the universe."

Gohan stood awkwardly and took his seat, feeling chagrined. He understood Al-Mourd's meaning, but couldn't help feeling overwhelmed still. Her numinous nature was breathtaking. Yet there were still pieces missing. Why the arena and fighting? Why were people taken and forced to be here? And why was he here with her, when even Cael was ignorant of her true nature?

"You wonder now about Mourd, and why it is the way it is." Al-Mourd said, making Gohan wonder if she could read minds too, "Come." She stood and walked to the edge of the island, to the same place where they had arrived.

"Look down there, Gohan. Those patterns are the great walls of villages and arenas. The energy from the lives of those living and fighting down there is channeled into the heart of this world – into me. I am Balance and I am Strife. The lives of the gladiators here have become thus as well."

Gohan was aghast. She took people away to fuel herself and her world? This was slavery! How could she go on about her passive nature when she actively committed such atrocities?

"Al-Mourd," Gohan said, mustering his courage, "I don't understand. This is wrong. You abduct people and enslave them."

"You presume to challenge the nature of the universe?" She said, no anger in her voice but a genuine curiosity, "This has been the way of Mourd for billions of years, and you know better?"

"So you've been stealing people for billions of years?" Gohan asked, dismayed.

"As I said before, Mourd is connected at once to every galaxy in existence. Once per one of your 'years', a creature is taken at random from anywhere in the universe. Thus balance is maintained. You say this is wrong, but do not forget that I am as the cosmos itself. It has no morality, no sense of good or evil. It _is, _and that is all."

Gohan was at a loss. He couldn't believe that this cruelty was part of the natural order. If indeed someone was taken once per year from the entirety of the universe, that would make any one person's odds of being selected so astronomical as to be nearly impossible. But he still couldn't be okay with it, universal law or not. Those who were taken were still living beings, with lives and families probably.

"Was I taken at random?" He eventually asked.

"No." Al-Mourd said, "I chose you, Gohan. I scoured the stars and found the only entity with the power of a Kai within. At first I wasn't sure of what I sensed, but after watching your fighting spirit and speaking with you after, my suspicions were proved true. You are the one I need."

"For what?" He asked.

"There is a battle that must be fought." Al-Mourd said, "There is someone out there who intends to steal my power, and he must be stopped."

Gohan was confused again, "Who could steal your power? I thought you were part of the universe."

"Everything is part of the universe, Gohan. Beings have harnessed the elements since life began, generating means both of destruction and creation. I am not different from the atom that is split, or the electricity to be harnessed. No one has ever tried, as most do not know of the existence of we Prime Kais. Yet there is one who has spent his life searching for us, and has discovered a way to make my power his own."

Gohan wondered who could be strong enough to challenge a Prime Kai. He had a hard time believing too, that he was the best candidate for defending her. He wasn't even the strongest on Earth; Vegeta and his father were both superior warriors. Also, he wasn't sure why Al-Mourd couldn't just steal this guy away to her world, where he'd be powerless. It obviously didn't bother her to take anyone else.

"Why not just bring him here?" Gohan asked.

"He has found a way to block my influence. I can see him for now, but nothing else. He is working on a way to block my vision as well. Learned he is, beyond anyone I have ever seen. This is why I need you, Gohan. You are powerful, intelligent and composed. You would make the perfect champion. This battle will be more than a physical struggle, and you will have to use more than your might to win."

"Who is this person?" Gohan asked. He had fought some of the most powerful beings, but this one sounded fearsome.

"His name is King Ice. He comes from a family of warlords who have controlled galaxies for millions of years. Ice has seven galaxies under his power now, yet will not be satisfied until he takes my power."

"What can he do with your power? I thought you were a neutral force."

"I am, but he is not. If he manages to combine my ancient strength and properties with his mortal freedom and ambition, he would be unstoppable. Ice would become God, able to create and destroy at will, possessing near omnipotent power. My purview is Balance, Gohan. I cannot allow this."

"But you're also Strife, right? Wouldn't that be the result of Ice's power?" Gohan asked, feeling his mind straining.

"No. Balance begets Strife, and Strife, Balance. This is so because the universe has no ruler. If Ice becomes all-powerful, he will bend and break the cosmos to his will. Through Strife, you mortals find your Balance, but remove that indifferent freedom and all that remains is a stagnant decay under the control of another."

Gohan understood and agreed, but couldn't help thinking that Mourd was just such a place of stagnant decay as well. Sure, it wasn't the entire universe, but did Al-Mourd see the hypocrisy?

"What's the difference between being under the control of such a ruler as Ice would be, and being under your control on this planet? Both seem cruel." Gohan dared to say.

"Is it cruel when a star dies of old age and explodes, ending the lives of the billions within it's influence? But if someone detonated that star, would you then call it equal?"

"No." Gohan said, "Al-Mourd, you say you're a neutral part of the universe and have no designs on what happens, but here you are talking to me. You talk with others, you make plans. You have a will and a voice. That's different from blind nature."

"You are correct, and therein lies my power. My will and my designs exist to facilitate Balance and Strife. Where they are concerned, I do have some freedom. But beyond them, I am indeed a blind force of nature."

Gohan thought he understood, but it was still frustrating. Of course he couldn't be mad at the wind for blowing his house down, but if that wind had a will and a voice to speak it's intention to destroy, how could that not be cause for anger?

He had a thought then, that made him brighten a bit, "Al-Mourd, could you change the way this planet operates? Could you change how you get the gladiators and servants here?"

"Perhaps." She said at length, "Why do you ask?"

"Becuase I have a proposition for you." Gohan said, "It's one of Balance. I will fight to help you any way I can, if you stop taking people against their will. You have the power to communicate with anyone, so ask them first. Make sure they understand what they're getting into and give their consent. And give everyone who is already here the option to leave if they wish. Is that within your power?"

Al-Mourd was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Yes, it is within my power. I do not understand why you want this though. Is this your morality at work?"

"Yes." He said, hoping she would agree to his offer.

"It is an odd thing, but seems balanced. Very well. Help me, and I will do as you ask."


	5. And There Was Light

**The Odyssey – 5**

_And There Was Light_

Pan pulled her blanket tighter and shivered. It was shocking how much of a difference twelve degrees could make, especially in a tin can hurtling through space, with no sun to warm you. Only one more day, she reflected. She hoped this planet would be hot, but Trunks had said that most planets were colder than Earth, at least the ones with a suitable atmosphere. And based on Rupta IV's proximity to it's star, it should be about the temperature of a cool autumn back home.

It sure was winter on the ship though. Both she and Trunks were staying bundled up in their warmest clothes and blankets, and were constantly drinking warm beverages to combat the cold. The only time she felt warm was while training, so she had been working harder and more often than ever.

She and Trunks had been a little distant since her stupid kiss on the bridge. After he had come to her and explained himself, Pan understood better how he was feeling. She was no longer under the impression that he saw her as a kid, but she understood his reservations and hesitation to consider a romantic relationship, due to her age. It was annoying, but she would give him time to figure it out. He was already hating himself for allowing them to leave on this crazy mission, and she didn't want to add to his misery by making him feel like a creep.

Pan had her doubts as to whether it was really just an age issue. She felt that maybe if she looked a little more feminine, it would help. Her figure was still small, even though she had grown considerably in the last few years. She had a fighter's build, which she knew wasn't as appealing as the more voluptuous women, and she wore her hair short, almost a boy's haircut.

Her mother had once told the story of when Gohan was teaching her to fly and suggested she shorten her hair. Videl had thought he was attracted to women with short hair and was so exited until Gohan revealed that he just thought it would be more manageable in a fight. Videl was furious, but ended up cutting it short anyway. Pan laughed at the story, but realized her father had a point, and cut her own hair as short as her mother's had been.

Either way, Trunks could go to hell if he wanted her to change just to be more attractive. She had realized that she had feelings for him, but her first love was fighting. If that was going to be a problem, she knew where she would land on the issue.

It would be time to eat soon, and Pan decided to head for the kitchen. She and Trunks usually met there around the same time and had dinner together. He wasn't there yet, so she proceeded to start cooking without him.

The air from the freezer was awful, and she snatched a couple of steaks out as quickly as possible before she shut the door and shivered. She relished the heat from the oven though, and was hovering nearby when Trunks arrived.

"Smells good." He said.

"What makes you think it's for you?" Pan asked, shooting him a sly look.

"Because I'm cold and hungry and cold!" He playfully nudged against her shoulder, clattering his teeth in exaggeration. Pan laughed and shoved him off her. He was in a good mood, she thought. He never acted this silly.

"I guess I'll feed you, ya mutt." She said, petting his head. She tried to ignore how much she was enjoying the flirtation.

"We should arrive by midday tomorrow." Trunks said, leaning against the counter.

"Good. I can't wait." Pan said as she stirred some vegetables on the stove top, "How long do you think it'll take to fix the thing?" She had already forgotten whatever he called it.

"Hopefully not too long. I don't have all the tools I would like, but the ones I have should do the job." Trunks sipped some tea and idly thumbed through a cookbook on the counter.

When the food was ready, they sat down to eat. Pan wasn't much of a cook, but it was warm and actually cooked this time. Once, she had left some steak so raw, Trunks could swear he still herd the thing mooing.

"So what are we going to do when we reach the Mulani sector?" Pan asked. This was of course the great loophole of their entire venture. There were fifteen planets, spread across three solar systems in the sector, and they assumed Mourd was one of them. They knew it was a foolish guessing game as to where they would begin looking, but they were committed now.

"I guess we'll scour the planets one at a time." Trunks said, "Maybe we can find a habitable world with a civilization on it and get some information."

This seemed to Pan like a dubious process at best, but they both knew it was the only way. They finished the meal and sighed with a full belly. It was still freezing, but the food-fuel in the furnace helped a little.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Pan said excitedly, "Let's go get in the hot tub! That would be so nice right now."

Trunks eyed her warily. He had thought she was bout to make a suggestion for the dilemma of locating Mourd, but no such luck.

"Come on," Pan said, grabbing his hand and tugging him after her, "I'll behave. I just want some company. After all, I cooked your dinner."

Trunks knew he would've been better off cooking his own meal, but said nothing. He followed Pan through the ship and down to the recreation area. Trunks did like the sound of relaxing in the toasty water, but he hoped Pan would keep her word and behave.

They powered the electrical heating system of the tub and waited a bit for it to warm. The jets positioned strategically throughout the tub shot the water into a froth. When the thermostat registered their ideal temperature, they both slid in, having donned bathing suits before.

Both sighed deeply as they sank into the warmth. It was a night and day difference from where they had been a moment ago, shivering on the deck. The jets massaged their muscles, and Pan enjoyed this especially, since she had been training hard and the pressure on her soreness was wonderful.

"Why didn't we use this sooner?" She asked rhetorically, leaning back against the edge with a sigh.

"I don't know. It does feel great." Trunks replied. He looked at Pan and smiled, feeling relieved that at least for now, she wasn't all over him. He didn't really mind the flirtatious intimacy - he kept trying to tell himself he didn't enjoy it at all – but these past few days had been oddly pleasant with their almost formal relations. Pan seemed to be over whatever wild attraction had led her to be so forward, relaxed now into a patient confidence.

Trunks knew he just needed time and space. Her mind may be made up about her feelings, but his was still perturbed. It still turned his stomach when he reflected on the age divide. Her backing off was helping him see her more as an adult than a kid with a crush, but it was only so much help. He would catch himself thinking about her; how pretty she was or how pleasurable that kiss had really been, but it always ended in self-deprecation.

She hadn't even lived her young life to the fullest yet, he thought. There had been no schoolyard romances for her, no high school sweethearts and flings. She didn't socialize with anyone outside their small circle, and Trunks felt bad about it. Every young person needs to have puppy love with a contemporary and experience the emotional gamut of teenage life, heartbreak and joy. All this should come first, then when that person is a little more worldly, and a little more jaded, she might enjoy a serious relationship.

And he wasn't even sure she wanted a serious relationship with him. This was another cause for wariness. Was she merely letting her curiosity run wild? Did she want to experiment sexually? Did she even know? No matter how mature she was in body, mind and heart, she just didn't have the life experience to make such judgments. And the last thing Trunks wanted was to be her first mistake.

Trunks had discovered too just how immature he still was. He had been around the block a few times with love, and had more experience under his belt than Pan. But he was still letting his primal urges drive him, more than he would like. His father had told him once that Saiyans never ignored their evolved instincts. If they wanted to fight, they did. If they wanted to mate, they did.

But Trunks was half human, and Pan seventy-five percent. He had always believed that the only thing separating humans from their animal kin was the ability to resist their evolutionary drives. Of course humans were supposed to start breeding when they reached the stage where that became physiologically possible – puberty. Society frowned on such, but the drives and impulses remained, despite cultural protestations.

Indeed Pan was in her prime, both as a human and a Saiyan. Trunks was well aware of this, and his own biology was reacting accordingly. But he wasn't sure she understood the implications of these things fully. And he knew he didn't want the stigma attached to himself. It was unsettling, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it was indeed the negative image that gave him pause, more so than his own feelings. Those were a little clearer.

"Trunks, you're spacing out again. What's on your mind?" Pan asked, a bemused look on her face.

Trunks chuckled. You don't want to know, he thought. He leaned forward a bit, repositioning the water jets on his back, "What are you going to do when we get back home?"

This was an odd question, Pan thought, "What do you mean?"

"When this is over, and we've managed to save Gohan and we're all back safe and sound, what are you going to do?"

"Jeez, I don't know." Pan said, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you think all this will affect you?" Trunks said.

"Affect me? What are you, my shrink?" She snorted.

"I could be, I suppose." He said, grinning.

"You think I need one." She said, a statement of fact, "Okay then, examine me." She turned and rested her head against the side of the tub, and propped her legs up out of the water on the other side, mimicking a psychiatrist's bench.

Trunks caught the double innuendo, as she displayed her shapely legs and feet, shining with wetness. He sighed and turned his head. Great, now she's turning into a pervert. Pan saw his discomfort and grinned.

Trunks decided to ignore her flirtation and brought the subject to a serious matter, "Well you're obviously not studying like you should, so you'll probably have to be held back in school."

Pan groaned, "Are you my shrink or my mother? For your information, I _have _been studying. I'm not as big a slacker as you think."

"Sorry." Trunks raised his hands in the air in sarcastic surrender.

"Well what are you going to do?" Pan asked, "You gonna leave again for a year or two? You're so obsessed with work lately."

Trunks was indeed missing a pile of work by coming with Pan. He knew he had been irresponsible in this regard too, and should've just stopped her. It ate at him constantly, but at the time his better judgment had been absent.

"I might just retire." He said with a smirk, "I'll let the VP take over and I'll split. I'll buy up the land next to Goku's and move in right next door to you. We can start a village!"

Pan nearly choked with laughter, and Trunks cringed when he realized how that came out. They both knew he wasn't serious, but this was fun. It was the same way they always used to joke and cut up, and it was nice that they were now. It seemed like the awkwardness of the past few days might be finally fading.

XXX

Al-Mourd led Gohan back to the dark room where they had first met. His thoughts were scattered and disordered as he tried to piece together the implications and circumstances of all that had been said.

He was to be her champion, fighting a foe of incredible strength and cunning. Gohan couldn't help but feel that he was far from the best candidate. He had asked Al-Mourd if she knew of his father, Goku. He was the greatest warrior Gohan had ever seen, surely he would be a better choice.

"I have seen Goku, and he is a powerful one. But it is not mere battle ability alone that I need." Her words had been final, and she would listen to nothing else on the matter. Gohan was fast learning to not expect to understand much of Al-Mourd's reasoning.

"So what now?" He asked as he stood awkwardly, unsure of what to expect.

"Your training will begin." She said, "Based on Ice's movements and his plans I have been able to decipher, we have a little over one year to prepare you."

A year! Gohan was stunned, having never imagined that they had so long. A surge of hope rose in him then, as he figured he may be allowed to go back home to train, and get to see his family.

That dim light was dashed though, as Al-Mourd continued, "I am sending you to the planet of my sister, Al-Fuilar. There, you will prepare your entire being for the battle to come."

His heart sank. What kinds of tortures awaited on Fuilar? Mind racing with visions of horrible ways to be extinguished, Gohan tried desperately to think of a way out of this sentence.

"Al-Fuilar is the embodiment of Motion and Flux, so you will never see her as you have seen me. Her world can be a difficult realm, for the very fabric of spacetime and dimension is subject to the inherent Motion and Flux. Yet do not despair; for as the universe can be cruel and cold, so too can it be pleasant and hospitable. On Fuilar, you must learn to truly comprehend the nature of eternity and the nature of your own self."

Gohan stared aghast as Al-Mourd spoke. Her felt so very small, stupid and alone in that moment. He wanted to tell her, plead with her, promise her that if only he could go home he would train harder than anyone ever had. Dimensional gallivanting was no place for a mere mortal. Surely she must understand this.

Al-Mourd reached out a slender, golden hand to Gohan's shoulder. Her face softened and she spoke again, "I will not send you on this journey alone. Cael will accompany you, as your guide and trainer."

A small measure of the fear fell from Gohan as he heard this news, but it wasn't much consolation. He had indeed wished to train with Cael ever since he fought him those months ago, but this was not going to be some simple training. He actually pitied the old man for having to come with him and face whatever horrors awaited.

"Is he able?" Gohan asked.

"It is not my place to tell his story for him but yes, he is able. Cael has been in my confidence for years, and has watched the threat of King Ice grow. He is an intelligent and insightful ally, and will be an asset to your training."

Gohan nodded and was silent for a while. He was becoming resigned to this fate, but one thing still gnawed at him, "I need my family to know that I'm okay. Can you at least tell that I'm alive, and will return when I can?"

"I cannot." Mourd said.

Gohan's anger flared, "You can't, or you won't?"

"Does it matter?" Al-Mourd asked, "Believe whichever you wish, the outcome will remain."

He hated her then, his fear and frustration seething in his chest. How could she be so cold and callous? Gohan understood her emotional limitations – or at least understood the fact that she was far different from himself – but his request seemed reasonable to him. Why couldn't she just send a message? Was it the half of her that is Strife at work? How horrible.

"You will need all of your focus and concentration for the work ahead." She said, "Try to banish these thoughts of your old life. I promise you, when your work for me is done, I will return you to your home."

Gohan grunted in anger. How could he just 'banish' the thoughts of his family? They were all that had kept him going on this godforsaken world until now. He loved him with everything in him, and there was no way they wouldn't be always near in his mind and heart.

"You are ready to depart then, Gohan." Al-Mourd said, raising her arm towards the exit of the black room, "Cael is waiting for you. He knows all that must be done. Trust him, and learn well."

He stood awkwardly for a moment, wondering what to say in departure or if he should say anything. Al-Mourd seemed to be dismissing him with finality, so he gave her one last look, turned, and left.

XXX

Rupta IV was a desert world. Oceans of blue sand rolled in dunes as far as the eye could see. The star of this world was white, like the Sun of Earth, but Rupta IV had an atmosphere that didn't distort the light, leaving it harsh and sharp.

It sure looked like a warm planet. The Excalibur landed on a relatively flat area, it's struts sinking deep into the sand. Trunks said he would have to power down the ship completely, so they couldn't use any appliances or devices that needed mains power until the repair was finished and the part reinstalled.

Pan went outside to explore. The air was a little cool, but the light of the star warmed the skin considerably. It was a major relief compared to the chill of the ship. There wasn't much to see. The sand was somewhat interesting – sapphire blue and as fine as powder. Pan let a handful fall through her fingers and noticed that the fine dust stained her skin.

She took to the air for a better view. The sand went on forever, looking remarkably like an ocean of water, it's waves frozen in time. The scanners hadn't shown any structures on this side of the planet, and Pan doubted anything could live here. It would be one boring pit stop, she thought.

Trunks soon had the faulty component out of the ship and into the outdoor light, sitting on a metal work table with tools scattered all about. Pan asked if she could help, but Trunks said there was nothing she could do. So she busied herself gathering some chairs, a table, a cooler with drinks and food, and setting it all up outside of the ship for a break area.

She considered training, but the idea of all that sand getting in her clothes and shoes and staining her smurf blue from head to toe put her off that notion. Eventually, she sat in a reclining pool chair under the barely adequate light of the planet's star, and tried to tan. Trunks howled with laughter when he figured out what she was doing.

"You're such a girl, Pan." He said, "When have you ever cared about sunbathing?"

"Nothing else to do." She said curtly. She had put on a two-piece bikini swimsuit and was laying back with her arms raised over her head. Trunks tried not to shoot glances at her as he worked. She's doing this on purpose, he thought. Seeing her in such a revealing outfit, Trunks realized that he hadn't been wrong about her physical development. She could pass for twenty, easily.

The harsh light on the world made everything too sharp and grating to look at, but Pan seemed to glow radiantly. Trunks shook his head with a sigh, and dug into the work. I wish she'd quit messing around, he thought. But she was right – this was a boring planet with not much to do. At least she hadn't flown off to explore and risk getting lost.

As the day wore on it actually got hotter. The sun had moved across the sky, but for some reason the temperature continued to rise. Pan abandoned the sunbathing and was sitting in the shade of the ship, next to where Trunks was working. She still wore her bikini top, but had found the modesty to put on some cut-off pants. Trunks was shirtless, sweating over the workbench.

Repairs were coming slower than he had hoped and it looked like night may catch them before he finished. Just in case, Pan had dragged one of the mattresses outside, with some blankets and pillows. They both agreed that, providing it didn't get too cold at night, it may be nice to camp outside if they had to spend it on this world. Trunks had suggested separate mattresses, but Pan said that was just stupid and prudish, and he couldn't really argue that. She promised she wouldn't violate him.

He continued to work furiously as Pan set up a campsite. She obviously would insist they stay out here tonight even if the repair was finished. Trunks supposed it might be nice to have a break from the confines of the ship. Pan was already in a far more cheerful mood than she had been since they left Earth. She went about, setting up a gas fire pit for light and cooking, as well as a small table to eat their dinner on and other camping staples. Trunks half expected her to produce some marshmallows to roast. It was rather adorable, and he was glad she was having fun.

After dark, he decided to give the work a rest and join her. She was cooking some sausages over the fire grate, which smelled wonderful. The temperature was still hot out, but they knew it would most likely drop significantly over night. They realized that the reason for the day's heat was the dark sand, which absorbed and radiated the heat energy from the planet's star. Deserts on Earth did similar, but the dark color and powdery consistency of this sand amplified the process.

"We've got a whole planet to ourselves." Pan said as they sat down to eat, "What to do?"

"It's a shame it isn't nicer." Trunks said. A temperate world with forests, water and wildlife would be a lot more interesting.

"Yeah, it's a little boring here. But it has a certain charm. There's something kind of pleasant here." Pan said, looking out over the sands.

"If you're a lizard, maybe." Trunks said with a smirk. Pan kicked his leg under the table.

"I haven't seen any life." She said, "Do you think the whole world is dead?"

Trunks knew that the atmosphere and oxygen had to come from somewhere. On most planets with an atmosphere, it was generated by organic forms on the surface, by a process of byproduct accumulation. He had heard of terraformed worlds with artificial ozone, but the Excalibur's initial scans hadn't shown any signs of life or artificial structures on this half of the planet. Maybe there was something on the other side.

"Probably," He said, "somewhere."

"We should try to go find the aliens!" Pan said through a mouthful of food. Trunks laughed, but it struck him then that this was her first time on another world. No wonder she wanted to stay the night. He was glad to share this experience with her, and hoped it would be at least a little fun. Too bad the world was a dead dirt bowl.

They finished dinner and sat on the edge of the bed, by the fire. The little grill did a passable job as a campfire, although it lacked the authenticity and organic feel of wood and flame. The sand underfoot was still toasty, but the night air was getting chilly. Trunks reached back and pulled a blanket from the pile, draping it over their backs. Pan pulled her end tight around her shoulder and slid over to sit next to Trunks.

He briefly considered sliding away from her contact, or saying something about it, but didn't. There was no harm, he thought. Pan was gazing out over the sands at the four large moons that had begun to rise into view. She looked so happy and content and all Trunks found himself wanting was to preserve that for her.

He picked his arm up and placed it across her shoulder, pulling her closer and shivering a bit for show. Pan looked up at him and smiled, the glow of the moon dancing like fireflies in her large, dark eyes. This was too perfect, he thought. Seeing her look at him like that hit him right in the gut with a wave of wholesome contentment, as if he finally understood what he was supposed to be doing in life. The power was unnerving.

Pan leaned her head down onto his chest as they watched the moons rise. The sand spread out before them, dark as an ocean. Trunks wondered if she could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. He felt drunk and giddy, and the combination of elation and contentment was reminiscent of his very first time kissing a girl. It was a child's crush come to fruition all of a sudden, and it was utterly baffling. He was far from inexperienced with women, but his body was reacting like a virgin.

He looked down at her head resting on his chest, and tried to fully comprehend his sudden feeling that this woman was as dear to him as his own beating heart. Try as he might, he couldn't summon that feeling of guilt or decry his own mind like he had been doing these past months. A slow smile formed across his face as he absorbed everything. All this he had known before now, he realized. He had just been too busy fighting a battle that should never have been fought, desperately trying to choke the inevitable.

Trunks raised his hand from Pan's shoulder and ran his fingers slowly through her hair. The short locks glided beneath his hand and between his fingers, soft as down feathers. She looked up at him again, wonder in her eyes. He met her gaze and held it, trying to communicate with his own smile the depth and complexity of his feelings. He willed her to know how sorry he was for being so aloof and morally superior, and how in this moment, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful person he had ever known. His fingers continued to twirl through her hair and caress her scalp.

Damn the conventions, and damn the stigma. His mind was made and there was nothing he could do to stop it now. To turn away and revert to his old walls and chivalric stubbornness would be too painful to bear. He didn't know why this sudden eruption of feeling had hit him here and now, but it was so strong. Strong and...pure. Purity – that was this feeling; wholesome, honest and true. Trunks had spent all this time thinking that to admit feelings for Pan would entail waves of nauseating guilt and self-loathing. He had expected a maggot-ridden rot of lustful vice, but instead found a lustrous swell of devotion and respect.

She would have to be the one to end this, he realized. He had thought before that he didn't want to be her first mistake. This was still true, but he knew now that if that was to come to pass it would be Pan who told him to get lost, not the other way around. Trunks didn't know how far these feelings would carry him, but he knew as sure as he knew his own name that if they did become romantically involved, he would love and honor her until she moved on. His would be the heartbreak, his would be the torment. Pan wouldn't be left, betrayed and crying bitter tears of a first scorned love over him.

Pan pulled away from him then, and turned to look him full in the face. Her eyes sparkled with the lights of stars, moons and hopeful questions. A small smile framed her lovely, pale skin. Trunks took her in as if seeing a sunrise for the first time. She saw too his own reflected wonder and amorous gaze. Both wanted to speak, but were afraid. Somehow this boring, ordinary day had become something of magic as the moons of night rose.

Trunks took his hand again and placed it behind her head, resting it against her smooth neck. He pulled gently and she followed without hesitation, leaning with his guidance towards him. He moved forward and kissed her then, taking this initiative in his own turn. Pan melted in his arms as their lips met, the hesitation and trepidation she had fostered in the wake of their first kiss gone now.

She moved with a passion and fire that was so unexpected and yet so thrilling to Trunks. This girl was a Saiyan like him, not some frail human thing that he could so easily hurt. He pulled away from her and smiled as he realized that the very same burning intensity Pan displayed in training would also be apparent in her love. He wasn't sure what else he had expected, after all this was one of his favorite things about her.

Pan stared at him as he smiled, her look a defiant challenge that electrified Trunks. He had never felt this way before with anyone. He had been with feisty girls before, but Pan could very likely beat him into submission if she didn't get her way. The prospect was evocative and Trunks tried to still his own beating heart, lest it carry him away.

Pan jumped at him then, throwing her arms around his neck in a grip of steel as she kissed him. She was hard and forceful, and Trunks loved it. Her motions were novice and imprecise, but somehow this only added to the flavor and excitement. She was a wild animal he realized, set loose from her cage. No matter the battlefield, her tactics were brutal offense and merciless, relentless pressure.

But Trunks had to pry her off him before she got too carried away. He too was feeling the biological gears at work, and knew he had to stop it. This much he could allow, and enjoy, but no more. Pan panted and stared at him again, her face full of desire and wonder. The look was intoxicating, but Trunks had to be strong for both their sakes.

He grabbed her gently with both hands by the side of her head, pressing his forehead into hers, "Take it easy. We can't get carried away."

Pan pulled back and looked at him with a sly smile, "What do you mean, 'we'? Feeling the pressure, Mr. Sanctimonious?"

"That's me." Trunks said with a laugh, as he fell back onto the mattress. Pan was looking out over the desert again, and he couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking. Her look of confidence and happiness had faded, and she seemed worried. Trunks figured out then that she was probably waiting for the backlash. All this was so sudden and unlike him, he knew Pan must think that any minute now he would launch into a tirade of self-abasement and reprimand. He cringed thinking of the ass he had been.

"Hey." He said, placing his hand on hers, "You okay?"

She turned and looked at him, brow furrowed with worry, "Are _you_ okay?" She asked with a small smile. Trunks reached his hand up and took pan's shoulder, pulling her down next to him on the mattress. Their faces were level, and they explored each other's eyes.

"I am now." He said, and kissed her once again. He lingered for a moment, savoring the taste of her lips and smell of her skin so close. She didn't move this time, but lay with her eyes closed as she returned the kiss. When he moved back she opened her eyes and Trunks saw how they were alight again, and he swore to the stars and moons above that he would do his best to keep that look on her face for as long as he could.

XXX

_Author's Note(s)_: I had to do it! Let the fiery hatred for this cheese-fest roll in, I can take it! Anyway yes, this was short chapter, but it's early because I'm not going to be able to update until the next scheduled one, which is around the end of next week. I wanted to take the time at the end of this one also to say a few things to clarify a little. Basically, It's my reason for writing this and why it is the way it is.

First off, I haven't written anything but exposition for many years and I've been scared my narrative chops are dying. As has been pointed out, my style can be a little stiff and, well, expository! So this is an effort to revive my fiction. Secondly, I love writing and DBZ and fanfics like these were always very comforting to write and just let loose with. And don't worry, you will be seeing some loose-letting before this is over. But the biggest goal of this work is to get as far out of my comfort zone as possible with the characters. I'm a 27 year old guy with a family and full-time job. My other free time is spent being a gym rat (to keep myself _looking_ like DBZ characters, even if I don't have the Powah!) and playing in a band on weekends...so not only am I strapped for time, I'm also very far from the types of characters I'm trying to write here. The closest one would probably be adult Gohan, which is why I'm keeping him far away from his happy family life. But it goes without saying that I haven't the slightest idea what it's like to be a post-adolescent Saiyan/Human hybrid teenage girl with a crush in space, and so on!

But I am having an absolute blast writing this, and I deeply thank all of you who are reading and following and reviewing. You guys keep the wheels turning and the fire lit under me to - as Majin Buu said - Produce!


	6. The Light from the Darkness

**The Odyssey – 6**

_The Light from the Darkness_

The cool night air was shattered by a scream. It was the agonized, mournful cry of death and loss, amplified by the still, calm house walls. Videl lay in her bed alone, clutching her knees to her chest and rocking as the ragged sobs tore from her throat. She called her husband's name again and again, pleading with the fates to erase the pain.

She had just felt him die. Her connection to him was gone now, severed cleanly like a cut thread. It was as if she had watched it happen in front of her, and the ache was too much. She couldn't control herself, and the screams continued as the weight of it all hit repeatedly like a ram.

The light in her room came on and she felt hands and heard a soothing voice. It was Chi-Chi. As another round of terrified sobs took her, Videl fell into her arms and wailed.

"He's gone." She managed to choke, as the horrified Chi-Chi hugged and soothed. Videl felt awful for waking her, and wondered just how loud her screams had to be, but was selfishly glad she was here.

"Who, Videl?" Chi-Chi said mildly, as she rubbed Videl's back, "Who's gone?"

"Gohan." Videl said, his very name causing more tears to form, "I just felt him die."

"Now now, it was just a dream." Chi-Chi cooed, patting Videl's hair, "Just a bad dream."

"No, it wasn't!" She shrieked, breaking free of the embrace. She had known she'd say that, that anyone would think that. But her connection with Gohan was real and it had never been wrong. Videl had felt him in her heart for years, his presence as profound as her own appetite or heartbeat. And now it simply was gone. The hole gaped in her soul where her husband had been, threatening to suck every bit of remaining light from her already dim heart.

Chi-Chi stared at her with a look of mingled pity and fear. She was obviously worried Videl was having a breakdown, and Videl feared the same. She stared across the room at a wall and tried to gather herself. In the wake of Gohan's initial disappearance and Pan's flight, Videl had been a wreck for weeks. Goten had helped her to rise from the slump, and she promised herself that she would no longer be the victim of fate. She would fight the sadness and depression, for the sake of her family and herself.

An even after Goten had gone away without a word she had managed to rebuild her life and find a measure of peace. Goten leaving hurt her more than she could have guessed it would, but she didn't blame him for wanting to get away from the sad, lonely lump she had been. No one wants to be a babysitter after all.

Videl had learned to detach herself from her feelings these past months, finding solace in training. She had been very rusty, but as she struck the punching bags and gave herself to the disciplined mentality of martial-arts again, all that pain began to dull. Her father had done the same after Videl's mother left when she was a baby. Hercule Satan channeled his hurt and anguish into training and became the World Champion of martial-arts.

And lately, Videl had been a machine. She grew stronger, faster and colder by the day as she gave herself entirely to fighting. It was an exhilarating thing, to be made of steel; body and mind lean and lethal together, and the last traces of weakness and depression being killed bit by bit with every move.

But now, tonight, all that was for naught. Every repressed emotion burst forth from her hardened heart when Videl felt the love of her life, the father of her child, die. Now there was no more hope of his return, nothing to tell herself on those dark, lonely nights when the monster of woe tried to rear it's misshapen head.

And what of her daughter? Pan was out there somewhere, hurtling through space in search of her father that was no more. Videl lost it again as she realized this, dropping her head into her hands and sobbing fresh tears.

Chi-Chi rubbed her back still, at a loss for words. She had suffered in her life too, and understood Videl's pain. That irresponsible brute husband of hers had dragged himself and her children into danger more times than she could count, leaving her to pick up the pieces all alone. Now Videl was suffering the same way, her own family lost somewhere in space. At least when Goku flew away, he did it of his own volition. Gohan had just vanished into the void.

And he was still her baby, even if he did belong to Videl now. Chi-Chi had hurt alongside Videl when he was taken, even though the tough woman had learned to cope with having a family in constant danger. It never really got any easier.

After a while, Videl calmed enough to function. Chi-Chi insisted she come over to her house so she wouldn't be alone. Videl agreed, and was soon seated at the kitchen table, wrapped in a soft blanket and clutching a mug of hot tea.

Chi-Chi was busy around her, preparing an early breakfast. It was three in the morning, but neither would be sleeping anymore, and the activity made Chi-Chi feel like she was helping somehow. Videl couldn't eat, she knew. But she said nothing.

"Have you talked to Goten lately?" Chi-Chi asked, trying to make small-talk. She had no idea that Videl hadn't seen or heard from him in months.

Videl's face cringed at the question, a whole new sadness coming onto her. She had taught herself to ignore the whole issue, but it still hurt. He had been her best friend for those weeks before he left, and she missed him terribly. She never figured out the reason for his departure, wondering if she had upset him or if maybe Rachel had taken him back. Videl hoped he was happy, whatever the case.

"No." She said, hoping Chi-Chi would drop the subject.

"I haven't either. I swear, that boy is just like his father. He'll fly off without a word!" She went on, but Videl wasn't listening.

She was hurt and a little angry with Chi-Chi for not believing her, although she understood why. One of the defense mechanisms the older woman had perfected over the years was the art of ignoring the truly unpleasant things in life. Videl knew Chi-Chi understood her connection with Gohan, and she was obviously trying to pretend she didn't.

To accept what Videl was saying would be to accept the death of her son. Far easier it was to carry on thinking he was lost, but just might return one of these days. Videl pitied her, but resented the dishonesty. She had never been one to cling to false consolations, and this often left her jaded. But in her mind, even a painful truth was preferable to a comforting lie.

XXX

Pan dreamed that night in vivid colors. A warm, happy light danced in her mind all night as she slept, the excitement of the previous evening fueling a contented slumber. She and Trunks had talked for hours, wrapped in blankets in the cool night. Pan listened as he told her in detail every thought and feeling he had about them. All his hopes and fears he laid bare, and she did likewise. It was as if they were just getting to know one another for the first time.

The turn Trunks had taken was such a surprise to her, and a part of her feared it wouldn't last. Maybe the planet had an effect on him, causing him to lose his inhibitions. What would happen when they returned to space and the familiarity of the Excalibur? Would Trunks snap out of it and change his mind about his feelings? Pan didn't know if she could handle such a roller-coaster ride.

But he seemed genuine now, and she was happy. She had never known what it was to be treated with such warmth and tenderness, save from her parents when she was little. This was so much different though, and so much more satisfying. The way he touched her hair, and kissed her was as if she was a treasure beyond measure; the most precious thing. She saw in his eyes a real devotion and love, and it was incredible to feel so wanted. Pan hoped he could sense the same from her, as she certainly had those same inclinations towards him.

The only thing still bothering her was his outmoded sense of valor where she was concerned. He treated her like some fragile rose that must be protected and preserved. This was sweet, but tiresome. She wasn't a virtuous flower or a maiden in a garden, and Pan hoped she could get him to see this soon.

Pan's dream fog was interrupted by a vacuum cleaner in an upstairs room. The sound was faint, but perceptible. She groaned and stuffed a pillow over her ear, wishing whoever was cleaning would give it a rest.

Then slowly, she remembered where she was and the fact that there could be nobody vacuuming upstairs. Her eyes opened to see a blue, early-morning desert sprawling to infinity. She sat up and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound that still lingered.

Trunks lay beside her, sleeping soundly. She looked to the ship and gasped – it was gone! Like a bolt, she shot up and flew to where it had been. The worktable remained with the part and tools still on it, but the Excalibur had vanished.

"Trunks!" She yelled, still scanning the horizon. He stirred, but didn't move so Pan flew over and snatched him up by his arm, "Get up, the ship is gone!"

He stared blankly for a few seconds, but quickly caught on and became alert. The two of them flew around, looking for the ship to no avail. Finally, Pan looked up. At first she saw nothing, but eventually she caught a glimpse of reflected light on metal.

"Up here!" She called to Trunks as she shot up toward the speck. Trunks flew up after her.

Pan clenched her fists and grinned as she rocketed towards the gray speck that grew larger as they closed. If someone was trying to steal the ship, they sure had picked the wrong ones to cross. It had been too long since she had got to beat something to a pulp.

When they approached closer, they saw the Excalibur being hoisted by a tractor beam into a large, circular ship. The noise Pan had heard had been generated by the beam.

"Hey!" She yelled as they caught the ship. The beam continued to pull the Excalibur into an open dock. A port on the side opened, and out flew a large yellow alien, humanoid in form, with several rows of bony protrusions scattered along it's limbs.

"Get out of here!" The beast roared, flinging his arm as if to shoo a pesky dog.

"That's our ship you're stealing." Trunks said, moving in front of Pan. This infuriated her, and she quickly moved to be beside him.

"It's mine now," The alien growled, "so get lost before I waste you."

"Last chance, you ugly bastard." Pan said with a grin, lowering into fighting stance. The yellow thing spat and raised it's hand, firing an energy blast at Pan.

She dodged it effortlessly, and Trunks charged the creature. He flung punches and kicks at it, but it was fast, and not one landed.

"You've got a little spunk. This will be fun." The alien darted at Trunks then with unbelievable speed, and smashed it's knee into his gut. Air and spittle spewed from Trunks' mouth, his eyes going wide with the pain and shock.

It grabbed a handful of Trunks' hair then, and flung his head down hard into it's still-raised knee. Pan watched the blood spurt from Trunks' face, and saw his unconscious eyes roll back as the alien dropped him, letting him fall back towards the surface.

Rage took Pan then, hot and furious. She yelled as she tensed her whole body and summoned her ki to infuse every muscle. White-hot energy visibly radiated from her skin as she increased her power.

The yellow alien watched in surprise as Pan's power surged ever higher. With a final yell, she finished the power up and eyed her enemy with vicious loathing.

"So you're the fighter, huh?" The brute asked rhetorically, as it cracked it's knuckles, "Maybe I can break a sweat with you."

It shot at her then, aiming a swift kick at her head. Pan deflected the blow and fired a ki blast directly into it's middle. The blow landed, but the thing surged forward through the fumes of energy, completely unaffected.

They fell into a melee, punching and kicking with tremendous speed. Pan reveled in the exertion, but she was beginning to tire. The alien's strikes landed like hammer blows, and although she matched it in speed, her own attacks seemed to do nothing.

Finally, she broke free of the melee and gained some distance from the monster. It didn't chase, but watched her with a leering snarl. Pan had one more trump card she would try. She lowered her stance, positioned her hands at her side and began to draw the energy for the attack.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" With a blinding, blue-white flare, the Kamehameha Wave shot from her outstretched hands, flying towards her foe. The alien's smug look fell, and it staggered it's stance to block the beam, it's arms raised in front of it.

"Yeah, you just try to stop this." Pan said to herself as she stood, feeding the beam with her energy. She had already put enough power into the wave to demolish a world; this guy would be crispy in a few seconds.

With a roar, the alien took the hit directly. The beam pounded into him, sparks and flames of energy flying off from the contact point. Pan was astounded; it was actually taking the wave directly and maintaining a guard. What sort of monster was this?

She continued to dump her energy into the Kamehameha Wave, swiftly tiring but knowing that if this didn't work, she would be finished. Digging deep, she channeled every bit of rage and frustration she had into her attack. She fed it with her anger at seeing Trunks hurt, her fear of losing the Excalibur and her desperation to survive. But it wasn't enough.

With a final roar and lunge, the yellow beast threw the beam off and sent it past him, harmlessly into the sky. Pan cut the energy and stood panting, staring with hatred at the freak in front of her. It watched her for a moment, a victorious snarl on it's face. Then, moving faster than Pan could even follow, it closed the distance between them and landed an ax chop on her neck. The world went black.

XXX

"Gohan, you must clear your mind. Focus." Cael raised his hand to stop Gohan, feeling his clouded thoughts.

"I can't." Gohan said, closing his eyes and huffing a sigh, "All I can think about is my family. I'm stuck here for a year, and who knows what will happen in this fight with King Ice. What if they never find out what happened to me?"

"I understand your pain, but there is nothing you can do now but get ready. Do as Al-Mourd wants and then go home to them, if you wish." Cael sat in front of Gohan and looked at him. They were on the planet Fuilar, two days into Gohan's training. Cael was having him meditate to finish unlocking his old power that had been somewhat restored when they left Mourd.

Gohan had expected it all to return, but to his dismay he found himself as weak as he had been at five years old, when Vegeta first came to Earth to terrorize the world. Cael expected this, and told him that he must dig deep within himself to recover his ability. This was to be part of his training. Gohan wondered how he knew all this, but he trusted the old man.

The meditation had been working and Gohan felt his strength coming back steadily, although rather slowly. His distractions worrying about his family was hindering the process, and this is why Cael tried to focus him.

"You have a great opportunity now, Gohan." Cael said, "On Fuilar, the realm of Motion and Flux, time and dimension are malleable. As you progress, concentrate. You may visit again your circumstances and rediscover the force behind your strength. Do this, and you will be mightier than you've ever been, stronger in body and mind than you ever thought possible."

Gohan didn't understand. He was beginning to think Fuilar was a cosmic dud. The world was washed in green, just as Mourd had been in red. There were green rivers snaking through green fields which harbored green bushes under a green sky. The planet looked a little like Namek, Gohan thought.

He closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on his energy. Cael had given him a mantra – clarity – and Gohan hinged on the word as he breathed in deep, steady regularity. He could feel the energy inside him, which was so welcome after half a year without on Mourd, and he tried to pay attention to it's structure and purity.

It felt different now in this weaker state than it had in a very long time. The force inside him was the force of his childhood, of long days and nights training under Piccolo, and the looming fear of Saiyans. It was the energy that missed his mother, and mourned his father; the force that had found an unexpected friend in Piccolo, and wanted to make him proud.

As Gohan let himself into his own energy, he relived those days more clearly than he had since they actually happened. He could smell that scent of the fresh fruit he had for breakfast every morning during training, and he felt the blows Piccolo landed as he tried to prepare Gohan for the fight to come. He felt the child's deep fear.

Gohan opened his eyes to tell all of this to Cael, for he was amazed at the lucidity of these memories. But when he looked, his voice froze in his throat. He and Cael were on Earth. Gohan jumped to his feet, looking around at the familiar terrain. He had been here before. His breathing came faster as he puzzled over this. Then he heard voices.

"Get ready, Gohan. They'll be here any minute."

Gohan choked up with a lump in his throat as he heard that voice. A few dozen feet away stood Piccolo, his posture ready for a fight. And behind him, dressed just like the Namek, stood Gohan as a child. The boy looked around warily, trying to be brave. Gohan felt the boy's emotions along with his own. He recalled the paralyzing fear and trepidation.

"How old were you?" Cael asked. Gohan hadn't noticed him come to stand next to him.

"Five." Gohan said, "What is this?"

"This is the history of your power. As I said, on Fuilar, time and dimension are malleable. Who is the Namekian?"

"That's Piccolo. He trained me for a year prior to this. We were waiting for the Saiyans to arrive." Gohan said, watching the two.

"Saiyans?" Cael asked with astonishment. He looked intently at the scene. Gohan didn't get a chance to a answer before the Saiyans actually arrived. He could feel their power and malevolence, and the fear quickened in his heart again as he watched.

Vegeta and Nappa landed, scouring the scene with their malicious faces. Gohan looked at Cael to explain, but he found the old man staring at the two with an intense concentration and surprise. He noticed Gohan's gaze though and composed himself.

Gohan was about to ask Cael if he recognized them, but his attention was diverted as the Z-Warriors began to arrive. His eyes filled with tears as he watched them all, so young and brave. He felt the excitement in the young boy's heart and the hope that maybe they stood a chance with their new numbers.

Cael and Gohan watched the fighting. The Saiyans produced the Saiba-men and unleashed them upon the Earth's defenders. Yamcha fell, and Gohan relived the shock and pain of his death. On it all went until the brutish Nappa stood before them, hulking and invincible. Chiaotzu sacrificed himself bravely, but to no avail. Then Tien fell to Nappa's might. Gohan knew what was coming, for he remembered the shame.

Soon, Picollo hatched his plan for attacking the huge Saiyan. He, Gohan and Krillin were to work together to beat Nappa. The plan was set, and executed. Piccolo and Krillin leaped into action, driving Nappa towards the young Gohan, where he was to hit him with everything he had.

But the child froze. Gohan looked at his small self, remembering so vividly the paralyzing fear and hesitation. He wasn't ready; he was too weak. There was no way this would work, and he was going to die!

Cael watched intently and said, "Pay attention, Gohan. This is the first step. You feel that fear, yes?"

Gohan nodded. He felt it all just as he had that day.

"Here is your opportunity to rise higher. Defeat that fear now, and attack in your mind. Do now as you should have done then and you will grow."

Gohan tried to focus his mind and fight the fear. It was difficult, as his heart and mind were one with the child standing in the face of certain death. Nappa flew towards him, stunned slightly but still terrifying. Gohan saw his child self quake and turn to run.

"No." He said aloud, trying to channel his will into the boy, "Attack him." As he watched, he saw the young boy's look of horror slowly turn into one of determination.

"That's it," Gohan said, "Now!" The boy let out a cry and charged the falling Nappa, summoning his ki into the most powerful concentration he could muster. With a yell, he let it fly. The blast struck Nappa full-on, exploding into a shower of energy tendrils, smoke and shattered armor.

Gohan's heart soared with elation as he watched himself overcome his fear. He felt instantly stronger, braver and more experienced. Picollo swelled with pride and Krillin let our a cheer. He had done it! After all these years of shame over this incident of childish fear, Gohan had righted that wrong.

"Excellent." Cael said, "You will grow from this."

"Am I changing history?" Gohan asked, proud but afraid now of what this may mean.

"No. This is only the history of your own power and life. You are changing yourself, but reality remains as it was."

They watched then as Nappa rose from the smoke, battered and dirty but very much alive.

"You see," Cael said, "history remains. But you have bested yourself, and now you grow stronger." And indeed the battle progressed as it had that day. Piccolo sacrificed himself to save Gohan, and the ache of that loss brought fresh tears to his face as he watched the young boy's power surge and the attack he hurled at Nappa.

"Incredible." Cael said, true wonder in his tone, "You had a great power hidden within, Gohan."

"Yes. Piccolo had been trying to bring it out as he trained me, but it didn't work. I never learned to control it until many years later."

Cael continued to watch with great interest, and Gohan noticed an odd look of almost recognition on his face. It was like he was trying to work out some complex puzzle, and Gohan didn't know if Cael was merely trying to learn all he could about him for training or if he truly saw something familiar here.

Goku arrived soon after, fresh from his training with King Kai. Gohan's heart leaped at the sight of his father, standing before the hulking Nappa with such calm confidence. He had always admired this in Goku, and wanted so much to have that same poise. His father could face anything, standing up to it with courage and strength.

"Bardock?" Cael whispered with an almost desperate rush of breath. He stared for a moment, wide-eyed with wonder and a forlorn longing, before he could compose himself in front of Gohan.

"That's my father, Goku." Gohan said, looking quizzically at Cael, "Do you know him?"

Cael didn't answer, but shook his head in reply, "You have gotten all you can out of this journey, Gohan. Come, let us return."

Gohan's heart was torn. He wanted so badly to watch his father longer, to stay with him and hear him speak. But already the scene was dimming, as if being slowly submerged in water. He opened his eyes again, and they were back on Fuilar.

XXX

The woods echoed with screams as Videl kicked again and again. Her entire body was drenched with sweat and sore, but she drove her foot into the heavy bag still, letting go a cry each time.

When she was younger, she could tear one of these bags in half with her force. Now she was no longer in that kind of shape, but she was getting there. Her legs finally gave out and she went to the bar she had installed and began doing pullups. There was still juice left in her upper body, even if the lower was spent.

Videl had transformed a section of forest into a gym. Bags of various size and weight hung from tree branches, she had several bars set into position for some gymnastic-style agility training between two massive oaks, a cleared dirt space was set for practicing forms and she had marked a trail through the woods for sprints. More was ever being added as she thought up ideas.

This had become her entire life lately. Day after day she would train, sun-up to sun-down. She never quit until she could barely stagger home, bathe, eat and sleep. It felt amazing to be strong again. The dull, toothache-like pain in her heart never left, but she beat it to a pulp daily.

She wasn't a victim anymore. It had been three weeks since she felt the death of her husband, and every day she worked to overcome everything. All this time, she had let herself be knocked down by life. Disaster upon disaster left her broken, reeling and hurt. But no more. Videl had made a vow to herself to keep the upper-hand from now on, and put her weakness to rest in every way.

She actually found herself thinking of Vegeta from time to time. Gohan had told her before of his history, and the hardships he endured. Vegeta never spoke of his past, but everyone knew that his gruff, arrogant attitude was a defense built up over years of abuse. Videl understood the difficult man a lot more now, and sympathized. She knew she'd never adopt such a hateful shell, but she sure could use some more strength and defense.

The hardest part was the fact that she had given every bit of her life to her family. Outside of Gohan and Pan, she had nothing – no friends, hobbies or interests. So now that they were gone, there was nothing for her. She had considered trying to contact some old friends from school, but found she could never pick up the phone to dial. There was no way she was going to let herself lean on someone else for support the way she had Goten. There was always Chi-Chi, and Videl did visit her regularly to check on the older woman, but the two were so different. The day Gohan had died had showed Videl Chi-Chi's true colors, and her penchant for ignoring reality. This blatant dishonesty was something Videl simply couldn't stand to be around.

But she wished every day that she could speak with her father again, and hear his advice. He had been a hard man to get along with, but if there was one thing he understood, it was how to cope with a tough hand. Videl's mother had left them both when she was very young, and Hercule managed to turn his life around and become the best at something – using that focus and dedication to mask all the pain of his old life. But the heart attack that had claimed his life eight years ago had convinced Videl that the grueling training and heavy diet of a champion fighter was no good for a mere human.

But she didn't care about the risks now. She didn't have a death wish, and was making sure she kept up with her health, but the rigors and dangers of a fighting lifestyle was just one more thing she had learned not to fear any more. She felt that she was finally at home when training and fighting, and the exhilaration from the endorphin rush was the only friend she had.

A World Martial-Arts Tournament was approaching in three months, and Videl had decided that she would participate. There was nothing else for her to do, and this goal served as a beacon in her tortured life. She may not win, or even place, but it was something to work towards. The media had hounded her for weeks after Mr. Satan died, asking if his daughter would claim the Champ's title and fight to defend it. They were so rude, and Chi-Chi kept them scared off the property while Videl mourned her father. She had finally told them that she would not compete, ever again. Now, she wondered what they all would say when she returned, bearing the same emotional scars that had led Hercule to fight his way to the top so long ago.

She limped home as the sun set, blissfully exhausted to the point of mental numbness. The washing, cooking, bandaging and sleeping was a routine now that fell into place despite her total detachment. The bed was a warm cocoon that enveloped her entirety, and she sank into a dreamless slumber.

Knocking on the door woke her the next morning. Videl sat up groggily, forgetting for one wondrous second the reality of her life now. She was about to call for Gohan to get the door, since he was always awake before anyone, and was sure to be milling about the house. That familiar lead weight settled onto her chest as she realized once more that he would never answer the door again.

Chi-Chi was the caller, and she looked Videl over suspiciously when the door was opened. Videl knew she looked like a wreck. Her skin was mottled with scrapes and bruises, her hair was a ragged shock that she had cut herself to be rid of the excess burden, and her face was a perpetual mask of stoic indifference that always took Chi-Chi aback when she saw her.

"Hey, Videl." Chi-Chi said carefully, trying to project a happy visage.

"Hi, Chi-Chi." Videl responded. She gave a small smile, going through the motions to keep from appearing glum, "How are you?"

"Good, sweetie. I hope I'm not bothering you, but I wanted to tell you that Bulma is having a party later this evening and would really like you to come. She is trying to get everyone together for a visit – nothing special." Chi-Chi smiled encouragingly, obviously expecting Videl to decline the invitation out of hand.

And Videl really didn't care to attend such an event, casual or not. She knew everyone was pitying her for her situation and although she appreciated the concern, the last thing she wanted was to be an object of misfortune to be consoled, sucking all the life from a party.

"I don't know," She said, "I think I might have to pass this time."

"Please reconsider, Videl. Bulma wants you to come most of all. She's been trying to call you, but hasn't been able to get through. I think you could use a change of scenery too."

I could use a lot of things, Videl thought. She said nothing for a while, contemplating the best way to tell Chi-Chi that she appreciated the concern, but just wasn't going. But she thought then of her vow to overcome all this depression and self-pity, and realized that she probably should push herself into such an uncomfortable situation, using it as an opportunity to begin healing.

The thought almost made her groan aloud. An upbeat social event was literally the last place she wanted to be. But maybe she could just go for a little while, appease Bulma and slip out unnoticed. After all, she was proficient with flight now and could take off whenever she felt like it.

With a sigh of resignation she said, "Okay. I'll go for a while. What time?"

Chi-Chi lit up, surprised and relieved at Videl's decision, "That's great, Videl! We all need a little break, and you know Bulma always throws the best parties. She's got so much money, after all. I swear, if I only had a handful of her worth I could pay everything off and then maybe I could relax in my older age. I'm no spring chicken anymore, and all this work is killing me, all alone. If that Goku wasn't such a bum, he could use all those muscles to lend a hand once in a while, but no!"

Videl couldn't help but smile as Chi-Chi unwound. She eventually found out that the party would start at seven. Chi-Chi offered to drive Videl but she declined, telling her that she'd rather fly on such a nice day. Videl invited Chi-Chi inside for a cup of tea, but she said she had a bunch of chores to do before she left, and she still didn't know what in the world she was going to wear.

After a late breakfast, Videl changed into her training clothes and headed out into the forest. Her routine always started with a run so she broke into a brisk jog, weaving through trees and underbrush. The morning runs were a favorite of hers, the steady patter of her feet and rhythm of her breathing lulling her into a trance, peaceful and calm.

It was so quiet in the woods; the only audible sounds being her foot strikes and breathing. But there comes a time in every run where one overcomes initial brutality of exhaustion and settles into a natural stride. Videl's ragged breaths eased into a softer, more steady tempo, in and out with the rhythm of her feet. Inhale for four foot strikes, exhale for four. Once she reached this plateau, the real sounds and sights of the forest around her became amplified in contrast, and she sank into that world.

The mid-morning sun beamed warm luster through the branches of trees, spearing and dispelling patches of fog like a god's radiant lance. The dew was still fresh around her, and the occasional brush against a wet bush or limb triggered a delightful spray of cool droplets on her hot skin.

She never stuck to the same route, always letting her feet take control and guide her. It was freedom; not as ethereal as flight, but a physical, primal thing. She was an animal when running, gliding smooth and lithe across the earth, head flooded with endorphins. When in this state, Videl knew that this is where she belonged. For a few hours at least, the troubles of her life would fall away, leaving nothing but sweet serenity in the wake of every step.


	7. Let There Be a Firmament

**The Odyssey – 7**

_Let There Be a Firmament_

XXX

"Trunks. Come on, you've got to get up." Pan shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. His breathing was labored and sandy blood covered half his face, matting also in his hair. Pan gasped when she saw him, and tried now to gently brush the clots and dust away.

Trunks groaned and stirred. Slowly, he came to and opened his eyes a crack. His head was swollen, the worst area being around the nasty gash by his left eye, where the alien had kneed him.

Pan supported his back with an arm and helped him sit upright. She knew they had to move, for the sun was high and scorching. It would burn them badly if they didn't seek cover, and with the ship gone, the only cover would be some sort of makeshift shade made by the blankets from their outdoor bed. She shook thoughts of the ship's loss from her head for the present, as the first order of business was helping Trunks.

"You okay?" Trunks croaked, his mouth parched and sandy.

"Shh-here, drink." Pan handed him a canteen full of water and Trunks guzzled thirstily. She cringed as he downed most of the water. Trunks needed the hydration she knew, but their supply was limited now.

The aliens had taken the Excalibur, leaving them stranded with only the things they had outside for their silly camping. The workbench remained, with the tools and broken part, the gas stove was there, their chairs, bed, blankets, some paltry snacks and four one-liter containers of water. Much of what they had was marginally useful, but Pan wished she could trade it all for more water.

"The ship's gone?" Trunks asked groggily, as he slowly stood up.

"Yeah, the yellow bastard stole it." Pan walked Trunks over to a chair, steadying him along the way. She grabbed a blanket and ripped some fabric off, got her water canteen ready and went to Trunks, "I need to clean your face."

Trunks touched it and winced, feeling the tightness of the dried blood and sand. It was tender, but he knew it had to be cleaned. Pan tried to be gentle as she dabbed and rubbed, trying too to conserve the water. She had been fortunate wit her injuries. Aside from some bruises and scrapes and a nasty spot on her neck where she had been chopped, she was undamaged.

She still fumed thinking of that yellow creep. Who was it, and where did they come from? She figured they were probably pirates of some sort and had taken advantage of a quick and easy bounty. But the one they fought was so strong. Both she and Trunks hadn't even hurt it at all.

Trunks looked better after he was clean. The gash next to his eye was deep, but clotted for now. It would probably scar, Pan realized. The areas around the cut were bruised purple and swollen.

"I'm sorry, Pan." Trunks said as Pan dabbed his face.

Pan figured she knew what he would say, but went along with him, "For what?"

"All of this – everything. I was too weak to beat that guy, and now our ship is gone. I had to rush him like an idiot and let him get me before I could even try to transform. But if I had only worked through the night like I should have, we could have been long gone now."

"It's not your fault." She said, rubbing his arm sympathetically. It would probably make him feel even worse to tell him that she had lasted a good deal longer against the thing than he had, so she decided not to mention it.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said. Pan smiled at him, and went to throw away the bloody rag. Aren't we just pitiful, she thought. She was worried now about all this romance that had occupied them both these past weeks.

It was embarrassing to her warrior's pride to think of them weak, frolicking as lovers when they should be training and keeping their guard up. This disaster was a wake-up call, and a harsh one. Space was deadly, and all this foolishness could well get them killed.

Trunks went about the camp, taking inventory of what they had. He was trying to plan their next move. He too despaired about the water shortage, and felt horrible about drinking so much.

"What are you thinking?" Pan asked, coming to stand by him.

"We need to leave." He said at length, "I remember the scans for this side of the planet, and it's all barren desert. If we stay here, we're dead. Our only chance is to explore the other side of the world, and hopefully find help."

Pan had been afraid of this. Up until now, she had kept the issue away from her focus, worrying instead over Trunks and the supplies. But now the truth of their plight was cast in the stark, blinding light of this world's star, and it was grim.

"We'll gather what we can use of this stuff, and fly til dark. We need to pace ourselves so we don't run out of energy." Trunks set to work as he talked, examining the supplies and deciding what should stay or go.

Pan watched him with a smile. He may be badly out of fighting shape, but his mind was still the best. She felt a small tug of home for the first time since she had awakened from being knocked out, knowing that if anyone could get them out of this mess, it was Trunks.

They ended up with two knapsacks made from a blanket, filled with supplies. They were light and small enough to tie to their backs, like backpacks for the traveling. Any direction was good, since they didn't know the world, so they decided to fly in the opposite direction of the star, keeping it to their back. Pan knew that had they been moving on foot, they would have picked a direction that maintained the star's position for guidance, to assist navigation. But flying was far faster and more accurate, so they didn't worry about their heading.

The breeze was pleasantly cool on their sunburned faces, although they knew that windburn could be an irritating problem if they weren't careful. Miles upon miles of sand rolled away beneath them, all of it looking the same. Not one bush or rock did they see, and their spirits were beginning to falter. If the whole planet was like this, there was no hope. But they had to try, so on they flew.

At dusk, they stopped. They might miss something if they flew through the night, and they needed to conserve energy, so they decided to sleep and continue at sunrise.

The camp was meager and joyless, neither speaking much. Pan wanted to clean Trunks's wound again but he refused, citing the water shortage. They ate and drank a little, but remained hungry and thirsty as they tried to ration. Despair was beginning to call as the bright star set, and it took all of their effort to keep the negative thoughts at bay. Pan's neck ached and her burned skin tingled a fevered chill in the cold night air.

This was the scene for three more days. By day they flew and searched and hoped, tiring steadily as their supplies dwindled to nothing. At night they slept fitfully, both beginning to resign themselves to an agonizing death on this hellish planet.

They spoke very little, both short-tempered and remorseful. They cast no blame at the other, but were hating themselves for the careless frivolity of the first night. Had they just done what they should have, instead of pretending to be on vacation, none of this would have happened.

Near dark on fourth day, they saw something. What appeared to be a rocky hill glistened on the horizon, the radiating heat skewing the shape into waves. They wondered at first if it was a mirage, but decided to check it out regardless. After seeing nothing but sand for so long, this hill gave a small rise of hope.

It was no mirage. As they drew nearer, the haze began to clear and the hill took shape. It was a large mound of packed earth and stone, blue-gray in color, rounded like an ant hill. They landed and inspected it. It was strange to see in the midst of all the sand.

But there was nothing special about the mound, just a pile of earth. They had wondered if it might be a burrow for some creatures, or even the entrance to an underground civilization. But there were no holes or cracks in the hill, no entrances or seams. Giving up, they both slumped down against the dirt, weary and disappointed.

"I guess we're going to die here." Pan said, stating the fact with a resigned finality. Trunks said nothing, too drained to try and protest or raise her spirits. He hated himself now more than he had these past few days. If he had just done his job and fixed the damned ship... But he was too tired even to focus on his misery for long.

Pan and Trunks sat, watching the star set slowly, darkness creeping upon them as they sat silently and wondered what it would feel like to die this way. No valiant end from a good fight, or a pleasant departure due to old age would find them now. They would just waste away on this desert world, with nothing to mark their passing but sand.

Pan thought of her mother and had to struggle to keep tears from forming. She couldn't spare the water. How stupid and selfish she had been to leave her like she did. Her father might be in trouble, but he was a Saiyan – one of the most powerful people alive. Videl was strong, but she was only human, and Pan had left her alone and bereft. She wondered if her mother felt the way she did now – alone in the world, and lost.

The tears finally fell, Pan unable to stop them. Her emotions had been a wreck these past days anyhow, and in her weakened state, there was no predicting or controlling them. Trunks noticed her cry and grimaced in agony. He hoped she was blaming him, the way he blamed himself.

He reached out to her and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. She didn't sob or weep, but the tears continued to flow. Pan wanted to tell Trunks that she didn't fear death out here, and was only regretting her treatment of her mother, but she didn't have he energy to defend her pride. Let him think what he wants, it won't matter anyway.

A shuffling in the dark woke them both. They had fallen asleep against the dirt mound, still clinging to each other. It was always a restless, fitful sleep lately, and the feint noise roused them easily. They sat up, staring across the dim, moonlit sands.

They heard the rustling again, closer now. Standing up, they scanned their surroundings, wary for trouble. Then to their right, a wan light began to glow. It was a yellow light, brighter and more distinct than the moonlight.

Excited now, Pan and Trunks dashed around the side of the mound, hopeful to see what was producing the glow. They continued around the side of the hill, the light growing brighter as they neared it's source.

A barrage of noises stopped them. All around them, they heard alien cries and calls. The sounds were unintelligible; clicks, pops and warbles coming from several sources. They wondered if these were animals or intelligent aliens. The light source ahead of them began to move, drawing nearer.

Finally, four aliens rounded the corner and stood facing Trunks and Pan. They were short and thin, with wrinkly, pink skin and bulging eyes. But they wore clothes, all four dressed alike in tattered red pants and white shirts, and one held it's hand aloft, a glowing orb of ki energy producing the light they had seen.

Pan and Trunks were dumbfounded and speechless for several moments, staring at these aliens with a roiling broth of emotions. The four aliens stood, speaking with one another in their strange, bouncy language. They were obviously discussing the two and wondering what to do about them.

Trunks and Pan stood still, trying not to be seen as threatening. The aliens looked frail, but they could obviously control their ki, and were likely an advanced species. The last thing the two wanted was to scare their potential saviors away.

Eventually, one of the pink aliens broke away from the pack and cautiously approached Pan and Trunks. It moved slowly and eyed them warily. Stopping a few paces away from Trunks, it stared for a moment then raised a hand, palm facing Trunks.

Trunks wondered briefly if the thing was going to try to blast him, but the body position and gesture looked innocuous enough. The alien nodded, indicating Trunks reciprocate the gesture. He slowly raised his own hand, stopping it in front of the alien's.

The creature seemed approving, and moved his hand to meet Trunks's. The pink skin was cold and dry. They stood like that for a moment, Trunks figuring this to be a sign of greeting. He smiled hopefully, trying to convey his pleasure at the meeting.

The alien maintained contact for a while longer, it's face and eyes flickering slightly. Trunks was wondering what was going on, and was about to say something when the alien broke the contact. It took a step back, smiled and spoke.

"Greetings, strangers." It said in a thin, croaking voice.

"You speak our language?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"I do now." The alien said, "I just learned it from you. My name is Ropa. What is yours?"

Trunks was speechless for a moment, staring at Ropa with wonder, "Trunks. Pleased to meet you. This is Pan."

Pan smiled and nodded at Ropa. She and Trunks were bursting with questions, but neither wanted to spook these strange aliens. What a wondrous ability, to learn a language by touch. What else could they do?

"You are both welcome here if you mean no harm. Why are you on this planet?" Ropa asked, looking at them curiously.

"We landed a few days ago to repair our ship, but it was stolen from us. We've been wandering the desert since then." Trunks said.

"Stolen? By whom?" Ropa asked.

"Big yellow bastard." Pan blurted, "He was strong. We tried to fight, but he beat us."

Ropa eyed them further for a while before speaking, "It is surprising you are alive. I know that one, and he is very powerful. He is responsible for the destruction of our world. There are few of us remaining now, but I welcome you. We are the Yardrat."

XXX

Gohan tensed his muscles and summoned his ki. His aura pulsed as a white flame, flaring with blinding intensity around him. The energy suffused his every cell, injecting raw power and iron strength. Bolts of white energy crackled around him like lightning, dancing across his skin. The power was awesome.

Cael looked on, a satisfied grin on his face, "You are finding your power again, Gohan. This is the first step, and although we are not yet finished with the process, you have grown mighty indeed."

Gohan stood in the midst of his own inferno, looking at his hands as the electric arcs jumped between his fingers, "It feels different."

He was yet to reach his peak again, but already there was a very different feeling to his energy. It seemed somehow more concentrated, more pure even.

"You are truly beginning to draw into the wellspring of your potential." Cael said.

"I know, but the Elder Kai unlocked my hidden power before, and it didn't feel like this."

"Do not forget that you are retraining yourself, Gohan. As you revisit your past, you are taking full advantage of your ki. This training will unleash the purest, most perfect form of yourself. If I had to guess, I'd say that when we revisit your training with the Kais, we will witness a truly remarkable thing." Cael grinned as he spoke, an eager fire of his own burning in his eyes.

Gohan had watched him closely these past months, looking for any more hints about the old man's history. He had acted very strange during their first revisit to Gohan's past, almost like he knew his friends and father. But Cael had been careful to display no further signs of recognition.

Several times Gohan had asked about Cael's strange incident, but he refused to address the topic at all. He was here to train Gohan, not tell his own life story. He said he may explain himself to Gohan when he was ready, but not before. More mystery and fog, Gohan thought. But he couldn't deny these results.

He and Cael had watched as Gohan traveled to Namek, fighting Frieza's goons and eventually Frieza himself. Cael had nearly slipped again as he watched Vegeta die. The old man stared wide-eyed as the Saiyan Prince told Goku of his past; of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, his slavery under Frieza and the legend of Super Saiyan. He looked cold and grim as Vegeta died and Goku buried him.

"We will return to this moment." Cael told Gohan, but would answer no questions why.

They observed the battle with Garlic Jr. and with the androids, although Gohan had little to do during the latter. The threat of Cell was upon them next, and soon Gohan and Goku would enter the hyperbolic time chamber to begin their training.

"That room is a dimensional bridge." Cael had explained, "It taps into the very fabric of Fuilar."

"You mean the room takes you here?" Gohan asked.

"Not exactly. It does draw upon Fuilar's constants of Motion and Flux however, lending the room it's special properties of time and space."

"Can we access it from here?" Gohan asked. He knew the hyperbolic time chamber was an alternate dimension, but he felt somehow that if he could visit such a familiar place, it would feel a little more like home.

"Yes, but it is not the same as the entrance you have on Earth." Cael said, "The Earth's portal deposits the visitor into one of the milder realms of that dimension. Most of the rest is far more brutal and harsh. If we were to visit from here, the gravitational forces would destroy us instantly. That dimension is a black hole, Gohan. The Earth's portal leads to an outer section of the event horizon, where space and time are warped, but not as horribly as deeper into the core."

A black hole? That made sense, Gohan thought, drawing upon his memory of them. "How do you know all that?" He asked. Even the most brilliant scientists on Earth had little more than theoretical knowledge of them.

"It is unimportant, but on my world there was another portal to that realm, leading to a similarly mild outer rim of the hole. There are several such portals in this galaxy alone."

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me what your home world is." Gohan said, annoyed. Cael always surprised him with his knowledge or actions; it was killing him to learn about the old man.

"No. It isn't important – at least not yet. Now focus, Gohan. From what you have told me, I gather you reached Super Saiyan in the time chamber. This is a pivotal step in your progression, and you must pay attention." Cael bid Gohan begin the revisiting trance. He closed his eyes, gathered his thoughts and feelings and accessed his past.

They came to in the time chamber. Gohan hadn't expected to feel the gravity in here, but he did. It was negligible to him, but noticeable. He glanced around at the portal shrine, remembering the difficult, but magical time he had here.

He looked out into the expanse of white nothingness, remembering Cael's words about this being the event horizon of a black hole. It was so surreal, but somehow fit together in his mind. Nobody really knew what lie beyond the event horizon, and indeed some of the wilder speculations posited the hole leading to other dimensions or other universes entirely. Gohan wondered if he should write a paper on this if he ever made it home.

A rogue energy blast flew by, snapping him out of his daydreaming. His father and his young self came into view, powered up and sparring furiously. The young Gohan's face was contorted in severe concentration and effort, while Goku wore almost a smile as he sparred with his son.

Gohan recalled the annoyance this used to bring, knowing his father was only toying with him. He always begged him to go harder, thinking that if Goku went all-out, it would force him to improve. Goku always insisted that he was working him hard enough to get stronger, but not so hard as to injure him.

Gohan smiled now as he watched them go at it. He felt the boy's energy in flux, still as adolescent and immature as the boy was. He willed the young man to relax and focus, trying to convey the mentality needed to improve. Of course this wouldn't really help the apparition before him, but by retraining his past self in this way as he went, his own power was learning.

The image before them began to reflect Gohan's focus, as the boy stopped, took a deep breath and accessed the situation. Gohan felt the change as the childish urgency and stress fell away, replaced by a calm and determined mindset.

Goku was closing in, and the young Gohan shifted into a back stance, watching his father for the perfect strategic moment. Right now Goku was charging full-tilt, trying to spook Gohan with his intensity. But the boy knew that he would reduce his energy at the last moment, so as to not hit him with his full strength. Gohan reached out with his ki, feeling the power level of his father, and waiting.

Goku yelled just as he was about to strike, using the scream to scare Gohan and mask his own energy reduction. Gohan felt the drop in power and, ignoring the yell, used the split-second before Goku struck to channel all his energy into his fist, dodge the weak kick, shoot beside his father and punch him with all he had in his side.

Goku's eyes widened with shock as the blow landed, sending him spiraling across the floor. He lay gasping for several moments, clutching his ribs in pain. Gohan ran to his father, worried and apologizing for hitting so hard.

Goku grinned through clenched teeth, beaming up at his son with pride. He wasn't hurt, just the wind knocked out of him, and he soon rose and clasped a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "You win, Gohan. No more kid gloves."

Young Gohan grinned and jumped back into stance. Cael and Gohan watched as the two fought. The time was coming soon when Gohan would reach Super Saiyan. He was curious about what this would do to his recovering power, as already he was far stronger than a Super Saiyan, although he hadn't yet recovered that technique.

"Cael, will I become a Super Saiyan again when my younger self does?" Gohan asked.

"You already have that ability, Gohan. You have experienced that burning need for the power before, and your body remembers the feeling of accessing that channel of energy. Maybe you will learn a deeper aspect of your energy when your youth discovers that power, but for now it is of no real concern. Just watch carefully, and study."

"How do you know that the Super Saiyan transformation comes in response to a need? I never told you that." Gohan eyed Cael, knowing that now he had to explain himself. There was no pretending that that slip didn't happen.

"It does not matter now." Cael said.

"Yes it does." Gohan said, "I can't focus on my training if I'm wondering about you. You know things about my family, and you know about becoming a Super Saiyan. Who are you?"

Almost as if to emphasize Gohan's point, they saw the oblivion of the time chamber fade away, the landscape of Fuilar returning to take it's place. Cael sighed and looked at Gohan hard, studying him.

"Perhaps you're right." He said, "You can't focus if your attention is divided. I meant to wait until you were progressed further, but I suppose the time has come to reveal myself."

Gohan watched as Cael closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He stood like this for a while, and Gohan recognized the trance meditation he had been using for training. And indeed after a few moments, the world of Fuilar fell away and they were somewhere else.

The sky was dark red and clouded, and Gohan wondered for a moment if they were back on Mourd. But in the distance, several tall, white buildings loomed. There was nothing like this on Mourd. Gohan saw that they were standing on a platform which was attached to the top of a tall stone cliff. There was a doorway cut into the cliff face, and Cael walked towards this entrance.

The old man's face was strained as he looked around the world. Gohan saw in his eyes longing, pain and nostalgia. They were some of the same sensations he himself had felt when he returned to Earth that first time, and experienced his childhood again.

Within the cave was a sparsely furnished dwelling, utilitarian and bleak. Cael looked around at the room, studying the bare furnishings.

"Is this your home?" Gohan asked.

"It was, long ago." Cael said, running his hand over a battered chest that sat at the foot of the bed.

"Where is this?" Gohan asked. Cael looked at him and smiled sadly.

"How I wish you knew, Gohan. It pains me that things had to unfold the way they did, but even the strongest among us cannot tell what tomorrow will bring. This is the planet Vegeta."

Gohan stared in shock, looking with new intensity out into the red sky. Planet Vegeta was the home world of the Saiyans, he knew. This was his ancestral home!

"So...you're a Saiyan?" Gohan asked at length, studying Cael.

The old man nodded, "I am."

Gohan was about to follow up with more questions, but someone landed on the platform outside. The man entered the dwelling and Gohan gasped. It was Cael. He was much younger, with short, black hair and intense dark eyes. He looked so similar to Gohan, save for the clothes. A red cape billowed behind him, attached to black and gray armor of the same style as Vegeta used to wear. His tail was coiled around his waist.

The young Cael opened the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled his chest-plate off, placing it within. As he closed the lid, someone else landed outside.

"Cael, I urge you to reconsider." The voice sounded oddly familiar to Gohan. And as the new arrival entered the room, Gohan discovered why. At first he thought it was Vegeta. The man had the same hair and facial structure. But as he looked closer, he saw that this person was taller, darker and wore a beard.

"My King, I have given you my answer. I do not desire to train the boy. My power is not something that can be taught – it is in my bloodline alone." The young Cael said.

Gohan looked at them in wonder. Cael had called the man King. Did that mean that this was King Vegeta?

"You may be the guardian of this planet Cael, but I am King. You are a friend to me, but I will command you to train my son if I must." King Vegeta said, his face drawn into a look Gohan had seen so many times on Vegeta.

Cael was silent for a while, staring at Vegeta, "Then you will have to command me. But do not forget what I have told you: the Prince will be a powerful fighter, but he will never possess my gift. I know you want your son to inherit the legendary power, but I beg you not to fill his head with false hopes. No amount of training can alter his fate."

King Vegeta snorted derisively at the remark, turned and walked to the door, "I expect you to begin tomorrow."

Gohan watched the King fly away. The younger Cael sat on his bed for a moment, staring through them into the deep, red sky. After a while, he pulled from his pocket an intricate silver bangle. He held the bangle, staring at it with sadness and remorse. Gohan heard Cael inhale sharply beside him. The old man was staring at the silver bracelet with such torment and grief that Gohan had to turn away.

XXX

Videl arrived at Bulma's just before seven. From her view in the sky, it appeared that everyone was already there, milling around in the back courtyard. Bulma had really gone all out, and Videl wished she felt more like partying. There was a canopy set up in a corner of the yard, with several tables laden with food and drinks. A very nice PA system was pumping some music that Videl could hear from several meters away, but not so loud as to drown out the sound of laughter and reunion amongst old friends. She felt like an intruder as she landed; an alien from the outside, come to wreck the fun.

She knew she had to tell them all about Gohan, but was dreading it. The news must be given, for to omit such an important thing would be downright wrong of her. They all loved and cared for Gohan too, and they would want to know if he was gone. Videl would wait for the right moment to land the blow, and not just blurt it out immediately. That would be rude as well. Let them all enjoy themselves for an evening, before having to be slapped by reality.

"Hey, Videl!" Bulma yelled over the din of voices, waving her arm. She beamed a surprised smile at Videl as she landed, surprised to see her show up.

"Hi Bulma." Videl said in the most upbeat tone she could muster, returning the woman's smile of greeting. Bulma came over and wrapped Videl in a hug, and the younger woman smelled the traces of wine and expensive perfume.

"I am _so _glad you made it! I was afraid you wouldn't show, but this is the best! You want something to eat, or drink? I've got all kinds of stuff around here, so you go ahead and get whatever you want." Videl smiled as Bulma talked, for it was obvious that she already had a bit of an alcohol buzz going on.

Videl made her way around the guests, speaking with friends and doing her best to stay chipper. It was odd, but she found that forcing herself to be upbeat was actually helping her mood some. The smile she had plastered to her face was slowly becoming more genuine by the minute.

Everyone asked how she was doing, and tried to be supportive. She answered their questions and thanked them for their kind thoughts, but made sure to keep steering the subject away from her troubles and onto pointless small-talk or inquiries about the well-being of the others. She asked about Goten a lot, since he wasn't in attendance, but nobody had heard from him.

It soon became obvious that half the people there had been at the drinks for a few hours now, and some were rather tipsy. Master Roshi and Krillin were trying to figure out how to get some karaoke going, and Yamcha was trying to flirt with some of the catering staff.

It felt nice to be in this atmosphere, and Videl was glad she had come, although she couldn't shake the feeling that she was an outsider. Her only connection to these people had been Gohan, and although they had all taken her in as family, and continued to treat her as such, without him around, she felt a little out of place. She knew this was silly, for since Pan had been born she was officially a part of the Son family. But the feeling remained.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked Vegeta, who was sitting alone at a table, nursing a beer.

The Saiyan looked up at her with a bemused half-scowl before grunting, "It doesn't concern me, where you sit."

Videl thanked him and took a seat. Vegeta eyed her curiously, but said nothing. She ate her food, and watched the people around them. It was nice to sit here in silence, without the pressure to talk. Vegeta didn't expect or want Videl to engage in conversation, and the mutual peace and quiet set her at ease. The two of them looked around the party, sipping their drinks and grinning at the drunken guests having fun. Videl decided that Vegeta was a decent guy after all, despite what people said about him.

As the party progressed, Videl realized that it would be nearly impossible to tell them all about Gohan now. Most of the guests were getting more and more intoxicated, and probably couldn't process the information even if she told them. And they were having so much fun, she didn't know if she had the heart to break the sad news. She hung her head in despair, wondering what to do. Could she really just leave and not say anything?

She didn't notice, but Vegeta had been watching her for a few moments. To her surprise, he spoke, "Have you had any word about Gohan?"

Her head shot up when she heard him, startled by his question. She shook her head, still staring at the ground. She was silent for a moment, but for some reason felt like telling Vegeta what she knew, "He's gone, Vegeta. I...felt him die." The Saiyan stared at her in shock, speechless from the surprise.

"What did you say?" Videl heard a gruff voice demand, and she looked up to see Piccolo standing a few paces away, staring at her now wide-eyed. He walked over to their table, face drawn.

"Gohan is dead, Piccolo. I felt him pass a few weeks ago." Videl watched the pain cross the big Namek's face, and she hated it for him. She knew how close he and Gohan had always been.

"How do you know this?" Vegeta asked.

"I've always had a connection with Gohan." She explained, "Even after he was taken away, I could feel him in my heart. But now, he's just not there."

Piccolo stood silently for a time, his mouth agape with the news. Vegeta had composed himself, and said nothing else. Videl could see the shock in his eyes still, and knew that in his own way he was grieving the loss of his fellow Saiyan.

"I can't believe this." Piccolo said finally as he stared at the ground with fists clenched by his side, "All this time, I just knew he would be okay somehow. And what about Pan?"

Videl stared silently at Piccolo for a second, trying to find the right words. Her pained look must have been revealing however, because she saw the Namek's face contort again in understanding. He knew what she was going to tell him, and he cursed between clenched teeth at the realization. Vegeta stared intently at the two.

"They're still out there, looking for Gohan." Videl said at length, solidifying what Piccolo had already guessed.

Piccolo grunted in anger, and Videl empathized with his look of desperation and frustration. She had already been down this road, so many times.

"We've got to do something." He growled, "We can't just let her and Trunks stay out there chasing around."

A little late for interventions, Videl thought. They had been through all of this when the kids took off in the new Capsule ship, discovering that it moved too fast to be caught up with. The only hope was Goku's instant transmission technique, but he was nowhere to be found. Piccolo and Dende had tried everything to find him, but had been unsuccessful. He was off training in another dimension, beyond the reach of everyone.

"What can we do now that we haven't tried already?" Videl asked. Piccolo knew she was right, and growled.

"What about the Dragonballs?" They turned to see Krillin standing nearby, his face drawn with worry. The poor guy was drunk and obviously was finding it difficult to keep his balance. He looked at them all, blinking through the alcohol fog. He had overheard the conversation as he passed by, and was trying to get his act together to help, "We can wish Gohan back, right?"

No, no don't get your hopes up, Videl said to herself. It will hurt too badly, just don't do it to yourself.

"They can't help Gohan." Piccolo said, looking down.

"Why not?" Krillin asked, stumbling over his own weight.

Piccolo looked at the little man with a grimace, trying to find a way to tell him that he would understand through his stupor, "Gohan probably died on Mourd. If you wish someone back to life with the Dragonballs, they revive that person right where he died. Gohan would be right back on that planet. Whatever he endured there, he would have to go through again. He would just be killed again anyway."

They were all silent as this thought sank in. Videl swallowed hard, fighting the rising lump in her throat. She had been trying all this time to not think of what suffering Gohan may be enduring on that hellish planet, but this brought it all into light. She gritted her teeth in helpless anger, wishing with all her might that she could have helped him somehow. What had he been through?

Maybe...maybe he's finally better now, she caught herself thinking. The thought startled her. But if Mourd was really as bad as Vegeta thought, maybe in death Gohan was better off; at rest now after his ordeal.

I've got to stop being selfish, she thought. If I can't have him back, I at least want him to be in peace and happy. Even if it means I'll never see him again, it's better if he's off that planet.

"We could use them to bring Pan and Trunks back though." Piccolo said at length. Videl's head shot up to stare at him, tears fresh in her eyes. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt hope - real, honest hope.

XXX

Author's Note: Here we are at the end of another chapter, and once again I thank everyone who has read, reviewed and followed this thing! This marks the end of the chapters that I had written prior to posting, and the next one will be a bit different I think. I recently read On Writing by Stephen King, and some of the advice and tips in that book slapped me in the face. I realize that I am very guilty of a few fatal flaws in my work, above and beyond what I already knew, so I'm going to make an effort to do things differently. Maybe it will work, maybe not. But stay tuned people, and I hope to see you next week!


End file.
